Jogando com Sentimentos
by Gabrielle Briant
Summary: Amor, ódio, desejo, repulsa... O que acontece quando duas pessoas resolvem brincar com seus sentimentos em nome de uma causa? Fic do SnapeFest. COMPLETA.
1. As Aparências

**Nome da fic**: Jogando com Sentimentos

**Autor**: Gabrielle Briant

**Pares**: Severus/Personagem Original

**Censura**: PG-13

**Gênero**: Drama/Romance.

**Spoilers**: Harry Potter e a Ordem da Fênix

**Desafio**: Essa fic foi uma resposta ao Desafio 1. A nova professora de DCAT é recrutada por Voldemort para espionar Severus. Ele sabe da traição, mas se apaixona por ela. Será que ela corresponde? Que jogo de intriga e contra-ataques pode resultar desse romance estranho?

**Resumo**: Amor, ódio, desejo, repulsa... O que acontece quando duas pessoas resolvem brincar com seus sentimentos em nome de uma causa?

**Agradecimentos**: Mtos agradecimentos à Amanda, q betou essa fic, à Sheyla Snape, q leu e disse q naum estah mto ruim, e à Peta Wilson – a atriz d La Femme Nikita –, q tirou uma foto q quase chegou à inspirar uma cena! D

**Disclaimer**: Todos os personagens que você consegue reconhecer são de JKR, os outros são meus.

Esta fic faz parte do SnapeFest 2005, uma iniciativa do grupo SnapeFest, e está arquivada no site do fest.

**_XxXxXxX_**

**CAPÍTULO I. AS APARÊNCIAS...**

Várias pessoas amontoadas em frente a computadores. Não desgrudavam os olhos da tela por um segundo sequer. O único som que se ouvia era o dos dedos batendo furiosamente contra o teclado, formando uma orquestra quase harmoniosa...

Ela suspirou.

Ela não se encaixava naquele lugar, ela sabia. Não tinha motivos para estar ali. Odiava aquelas pessoas, odiava aquela infame máquina que teimava em se impor a ela... E, sobretudo, odiava aquele maldito barulho de dedos batendo furiosamente contra o teclado.

Parou de digitar.

O homem que estava sentado na cabina ao seu lado olhou-a preocupado, embora sempre carregasse o mesmo sorriso simpático no rosto. Adam Pland. Talvez ele fosse o exemplo de cidadão que todos devessem seguir. Vivia rodeado de amigos, sempre tinha uma boa piada para contar. Tinha um bom emprego. Era casado e, ao que consta, jamais traíra sua mulher. E tinha filhos, também. Uma menina e um menino... _Ele era exatamente tudo o que ela mais abominava_.

- Algum problema, Katrina? Cansada?

'_Trouxa burguês falso idiota! Aposto que, por trás desse sorriso acolhedor, a sua vontade é metralhar todos os que estão aqui... Eu ainda te mato um dia.'_

Ela deu um sorriso igualmente acolhedor... Mas tomou cuidado para que as suas feições parecessem cansadas. Com a voz mansa, disse:

- Sim, na verdade eu estou um pouco cansada. Eu trabalhei bastante na noite passada, dormi pouco... Ainda falta muito tempo para o horário do almoço?

Adam consultou o seu relógio de pulso.

- Quinze minutos, apenas. Você agüenta?

- Claro.

E voltou a digitar.

'_Trouxa idiota! Metido! Eu juro que um dia eu te mato!'_

O seu dia estava bastante ruim. Mal sabia ela que estava para piorar. Que o próximo acontecimento marcaria a vida dela. Se ela soubesse o que a esperava, talvez até desejasse continuar com os trouxas imundos, como ela chamava.

Tudo mudaria...

Com a tão conhecida dor no braço esquerdo.

Ela se esquivou. Colocou a mão em cima de onde estaria a Marca. Esfregou. Baixou a cabeça.

'_Finalmente algo bom.'_

Deu um meio-sorriso.

- Katrina?

Sobressaltou-se. Olhou para o lado. Adam estava em pé, ao seu lado. A dor latente em seu braço e a vontade imensa de ver o seu Mestre fez com que ela se desligasse da realidade por apenas um segundo, de modo que nem percebeu que o trouxa tinha se levantado e se aproximado dela.

- Adam... Você... me assustou.

- Desculpe – o sorriso que tanto a irritava voltou ao rosto do homem. – Mas é hora do almoço. Posso me oferecer para te acompanhar nessa refeição?

'_Graças ao meu Mestre, essa indigestão será poupada.'_

Sorriu sem-graça, desculpando-se.

- Infelizmente tenho um outro compromisso. _Inadiável_. Será que podemos deixar esse almoço para amanhã?

- Amanhã, então.

'_Trouxa imundo!'_

Ela desligou o computador e saiu.

XxXxXxX

A estátua da Fênix o levava para o escritório de Dumbledore.

Ele sentia as mãos tremerem de tanto ódio. Como? Como aquele velho idiota pudera, mais uma vez, lhe recusar o cargo que tanto almejava? Já fazia anos! Já tinha provado a sua lealdade milhares de vezes, mas, mesmo assim, o velho não o deixava apenas...

Ele não pedia muito! Não senhor! Só queria deixar tentar colocar na cabeça daqueles pirralhos a sutil arte do preparo de poções. Ele só queria perder o seu tempo com algo que realmente valesse a pena! Queria até, talvez, fazer a diferença...

Sim... Fazer a diferença. Talvez aquele fosse o real motivo. Aqueles jovens, especialmente os grifinórios, acham que são feitos de algum material derivado do aço... Têm a ingênua ilusão de que nada pode acontecer com eles... E, pensando assim, se jogam de peito aberto numa guerra que não lhes pertence... E, se ele apenas pudesse ajudar alguns deles a sobreviver por um tempo, por mais curto que este seja, ele sentiria que uma parte da sua dívida para com a sociedade pudesse ser considerada como paga.

E ele só pode fazer isso passando a esses pirralhos o conhecimento que a vida que teve como um jovem inconseqüente lhe deu... Mas o maldito velho não lhe deixava fazer isso!

Chegou até a sala do diretor. Tentou colocar a sua respiração em ordem antes de lhe falar. Entrou lentamente... Passos leves, como os de um lobo se aproximando de sua presa. O olhar mais ameaçador que ele dispunha.

O velho, em contraste àquela figura furiosa, apenas sorriu. Brandamente, quase paternalmente, se levantou para recebê-lo.

- Severo! Sente-se, meu filho.

Ele crispou os lábios. Alvo Dumbledore. O homem que o salvou da escuridão que Voldemort e seu exército trouxeram para a vida dele. O homem que foi muito mais pai para ele do que o seu próprio pai... Um sábio... Mas, ainda assim, um velho tolo.

Sentou-se. Sua voz, fria e aveludada, ressoou no escritório.

- Você sabe o que me traz aqui, não sabe?

- Eu temo que sim.

Ele fechou o punho. A tranqüilidade daquele velho o irritava.

- Então? Qual o motivo para, mais uma vez, me recusar o cargo de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas?

- Eu fui contatado por uma pessoa que se interessou pelo cargo...

- Quem?

- Katrina White.

Ele se recostou na cadeira.

'_White... Katrina White... Eu já ouvi esse nome?'_

- Posso saber quem é essa? Será ela tão habilidosa quanto a nossa querida Umbridge?

- Não seja tão amargo, Severo. – Ele fechou os punhos mais fortemente. – Ela é uma garota que têm vivido entre os trouxas pelos últimos anos.

Ele sorriu com desdém.

- Uma garota? Quantos anos essa _garota_ tem?

- Vinte e dois.

Sentiu vontade de surrar o velho. Perder o cargo para uma menininha inexperiente! Que ultraje! Levantou-se, não querendo ouvir mais nada que aquele velho tolo porventura tivesse a dizer.

- E eu suponho que esta menina seja mais habilidosa que eu.

Sem dar chances para que Dumbledore respondesse, ele saiu.

XxXxXxX

Felicidade. Era isso que ela sentia todas as vezes que o seu Mestre a chamava. Ele era um homem bom... Ele sempre tinha cuidado dela... Como uma filha, talvez. E ela se sentia feliz, mesmo saindo do ar respirável de Londres para aquela casa fétida no meio do nada.

Entrou. A cobra já esperava por ela. O seu Mestre não sabia disso, mas ela tinha medo de cobras. Apenas suportava aquela por causa do seu Mestre... Por ele suportava tudo. Por ele fazia tudo.

A cobra a fitou por um momento, e então se pôs a rastejar para aquele que ela tão ambicionava encontrar. Instantes depois, o ranger daquela escadaria velha revelava que o Mestre estava descendo as escadas. Longo, ele estava frente a frente com ela.

'_Finalmente.'_

Ela abriu um largo sorriso e se atirou ajoelhada no chão. Sentiu os seus joelhos esfolarem, mas não ligou. Tudo o que importava era o seu Mestre, e ele não deveria esperar uma recepção menos calorosa. Beijou as barras das vestes do homem, de Lorde Voldemort.

- Ah, Mestre! Em que lhe posso ser útil?

O mestre olhou para o chão quase que com desprezo.

- Levante-se. Você demorou a me atender.

O coração dela pesou. Não era bom desagradar o Mestre.

- Eu sei que nenhuma desculpa é boa suficiente para lhe deixar esperando... Mas eu não podia sair até que a hora do almoço chegasse... Os – ela fez uma careta de nojo – _trouxas_ são muito rigorosos com horários... Certamente pediriam uma explicação se eu saísse do trabalho por um segundo sequer. Eu não quero dar motivos para ninguém desconfiar de mim.

O Mestre caminhou até a poltrona, que ficava bem no centro da sala, e se sentou. Ela apenas o observou.

- Dois anos... Desde a minha volta, você não tem feito quase nada, senão se misturar com trouxas...

- Sim, mestre. O senhor ordenou que eu me misturasse, e assim eu fiz... E faço até hoje.

- Você gosta? De se misturar?

- Eu devo admitir que não. O senhor me ensinou que os trouxas são seres inferiores, desprezíveis. Eu não aprecio estar entre eles. Eu me sinto contaminada pela sua mediocridade. Mas faço qualquer coisa que o senhor disser, pois eu sei que tudo que o senhor me diz para fazer tem um propósito maior.

O Mestre quase sorriu.

- É ótimo que pense assim, Katrina. Se todos os meus comensais pensassem assim, talvez eu já tivesse até ganho essa guerra.

- Eu apenas cumpro o meu dever.

- Continue. Aliás, você vai me provar mais uma vez a sua lealdade fazendo o que você deve.

- É só me dizer, e eu farei com prazer.

- Preciso de você em Hogwarts. Já mandei uma carta para Dumbledore assinada em seu nome. Ele lhe aceitou como a nova professora de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas.

Ela olhou para o Mestre, um tanto confusa.

- Tudo bem, eu faço. Mas o senhor não já tem um espião lá?

- Sim, Snape... E ele é uma parte da sua missão.

XxXxXxX

Fic do Fest...

Reviews, poe favooooooor!


	2. A Nova Professora

**CAPÍTULO II. A NOVA PROFESSORA**

Se alguém a dissesse que algum dia ela chegaria a fazer o que estava para fazer, ela não acreditaria. Teria rido da pessoa, na verdade.

Não podia acreditar... Mas era verdade. O seu Mestre tinha pedido, ela tinha que aceitar.

Suspirou.

Começou a analisar a situação: Estava pela primeira vez na vida no expresso Hogwarts. Já tivera problemas com a parede da estação, já tivera problemas com o seu malão...

Nada mais podia dar errado, uma vez que ela estava dentro do trem, sã e salva...

E somente agora ela começava a se preocupar.

'_Ora, vamos, Katrina, você tem que admitir que não quer fazer!'_

Passou as mãos exasperadamente pelos cabelos.

'_Oh, Merlin!'_

Já fazia duas semanas que ela não conseguia dormir direito... Isso desde que o seu Mestre tinha lhe convocado pela última vez e lhe apresentara o seu mais novo plano para ela: Teria que ir à Hogwarts, ganhar a confiança de todos e espionar. Mas, no meio tempo, ela teria que seduzir o Comensal da Morte que estava infiltrado lá dentro e descobrir a quem ele era leal.

'_Agora eu me tornei uma puta. Maravilhoso.'_

Sim, uma puta. Essas foram as exatas palavras que o seu Mestre tinha usado. Ele dissera, naquele infame encontro, que ela deveria usar de todos os artifícios que ela possuía como mulher. Disse que ela deveria fazer com que ele se apaixonasse profundamente por ela. Disse que ela deveria fazer tudo o que ele quisesse na cama, que virasse a puta dele, só para fazê-lo falar a quem era fiel.

Não era isso que queria...

'_Mas é isso que o seu Mestre quer, então você vai fazer.'_

Fechou os olhos e suspirou... Talvez, se dormisse só um pouco, aquela viagem seria menos longa.

XxXxXxX

'_Inferno!'_

Ele nem sabia se suspirara ou se apenas pensou. Lá estava ele, em mais um ano, na sala de Dumbledore. As cadeiras estavam dispostas em círculos, quase todos os professores já estavam lá. Faltavam apenas Sibila, Hagrid e a tal professora de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas.

Sentou-se no lugar que lhe cabia, ao lado esquerdo do diretor. Olhou insistentemente para porta, esperando que ela se abrisse e toda aquela palhaçada de reunião de boas-vindas acabasse de uma vez, para que ele pudesse ir para o seu quarto, tomar um whisky e rir da sua capacidade de perder um emprego para uma garotinha de vinte e dois anos.

'_Onde diabos andam aqueles dois?'_

"Aqueles dois" eram Hagrid a e professora nova. O trem já deveria ter chegado há alguns minutos... Só quem estivera na viagem fora os dois: ela porque, Merlin sabe como, nunca tinha vindo à Hogwarts, logo não podia aparatar nas proximidades, e ele porque estava cumprindo as poucas atividades de guarda-calça que ainda lhe cabiam.

Mas eles já deveriam ter chegado! Já estava mais que na hora!

A porta se abrindo abruptamente quebrou os pensamentos dele.

Ele levantou a cabeça, meio sobressaltado.

'_Finalmente!'_

Mas não eram Hagrid e a nova professora... Era apenas a espalhafatosa Sibila, que, mais uma vez, estava atrasada.

Ele rolou os olhos e respirou fundo, enquanto aquele projeto de mulher tomava o seu lugar, entre Flitwick e Hooch.

'_Mais espera...'_

Mas a espera não foi tanta assim. Ele mal concluiu a frase em sua mente, a porta tornou a se abrir, dessa vez para o meio-gigante e a menina...

E a menina o surpreendeu. Ele prendeu a respiração por um momento.

Ela não era, de maneira alguma, uma menina. Era uma mulher. _Uma bela mulher_.

Longos cabelos loiros caiam até a sua cintura, moldavam o seu rosto... Davam a ela um aspecto quase misterioso. Grandes olhos azuis, ele percebeu, o encaravam firmemente. Lábios rosados desenhavam um tímido sorriso... O olhar dele desceu pelo corpo bem desenhado...

...e a voz de Dumbledore chamando o seu nome o despertou.

- Sim, diretor?

- Eu só estava dizendo que essa é Katrina White, a nossa nova professora de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. Mas a sua cabeça parecia estar... Er... _num lugar melhor_.

Ele crispou os lábios, enquanto via a nova professora enrubescer e baixar o olhar.

- Eu sei que esta é a nova professora – ele respondeu secamente. – Até por que ela é a única _desconhecida _aqui. Eu não preciso estar concentrado em nada do que você diz para saber disso.

- Mas ela não sabe quem você é, Severo.

Ele olhou ligeiramente para a mulher, que ainda sorria – o que lhe irritava profundamente. Voltou-se para Dumbledore.

- Aparentemente, ela terá bastante tempo para fazer isso. Com licença.

E deixou a sala.

XxXxXxX

Que homem era aquele! Ele era feio, velho, mal-humorado... Como ela conseguiria fingir estar apaixonada por ele?... Como ela faria com que ele se apaixonasse por ela? Ela até achou que pudesse ser possível assim que entrou, quando ele a olhou nos olhos... e depois passou a examinar seu corpo todo... Mas...

'_Mas ele mostrou que, a primeira vista, me despreza.'_

O pior de tudo era pensar que ele poderia ser, no fim das contas, apenas um traidor imundo! _Além de tudo_! Mas ela tinha que fazer isso... Pelo Mestre... Ele merecia tudo.

- Katrina?

A voz do diretor a chamando a despertou de seus pensamentos. Ela o olhou, e então sorriu, tentando se desculpar.

- Desculpe-me, Dumbledore, mas a minha mente estava longe.

O velho sorriu.

- Parece que muitos aqui andam se distraindo... É melhor dar a reunião por encerrada.

XxXxXxX

Batidas na porta.

'_Inferno!'_

Ele se levantou lentamente. Há tempos não conseguia dormir... E, quando finalmente consegue, algum desocupado vem atrapalhá-lo.

'_Desocupado e inconveniente...'_

Foi até a porta, pronto para mostrar a seja quem fosse a criatura que ousara atrapalhar o seu sono que não era bem vinda... Mas a sua carranca caiu quando viu que a intrusa era a bela nova professora.

White estava, lá, parada em sua frente, com aquele mesmo sorriso tímido e ingênuo que tinha apresentado a ele horas atrás.

- Oi... Er... Eu trouxe vinho.

A mulher levantou a garrafa que vinha trazendo em sua mão esquerda. Era tão graciosa. _Mas não_. Era apenas a garota que roubara o emprego que era dele por direito.

- Eu vejo.

- Será que posso entrar?

Ele crispou os lábios e se afastou da porta. Será que essa mulher não percebia que ele não queria falar com ninguém, sobretudo com ela? Será que não dava para perceber que ele só queria um momento de paz? Não... Se ela não percebeu que roubara o emprego dele, como perceberia que não queria a presença dela... Ou será que queria?

'_Não queria! Ela roubou o seu emprego!'_

Katrina White entrou na sala onde ele costumava dar as suas aulas. Agora ela já estava dentro. Só faltava saber o que diabos ela queria com ele.

- Professora White será que posso perguntar...

- O que eu estou fazendo aqui?

Ele estreitou os olhos. Detestava ser interrompido. Ela apenas manteve aquele sorriso infame preso na cara. Será que tinha algum parentesco com Lockhart? White continuou a falar.

- É simples, professor Snape – ela suspirou. – Eu estou acostumada a ser amada por meus companheiros de trabalho, seja qual for o trabalho... E posso dizer que já tive tempo suficiente para conhecer um pouco de cada outro professor daqui... Todos parecem ter gostado de mim... Mas o senhor sequer me deu a chance.

- E você está querendo uma chance, é isso?

- Exato. Eu tenho certeza de que você vai acabar gostando muito de mim... Sabe, eu não gosto de ter inimizades e...

- Tudo bem, White. Vamos.

Tudo para calar aquela mulher irritante um pouco...

Ele só não pensou, talvez, que a chamar para ficar significava que concordara em conversar com ela... Pelo menos era isso que ela provavelmente imaginaria.

XxXxXxX

'_Ponto para mim!'_

Ela tinha que admitir que, talvez, essa tarefa que fora designada para ela fosse um pouco mais difícil do que pensava. Tudo bem, ela pensava que ele fosse um homem solitário.. Mas o problema é que ele parece ser um solitário _convicto_.

De qualquer forma, para o bem ou para o mal, o primeiro passo já estava dado. Agora só faltava o mais difícil: ser agradável o suficiente para que ele abrisse a sua vida para ela.

Ela o seguiu pela sala em que ensinava os seus alunos a fazer poções... E depois uma porta, bem no fundo da sala... Que ao se abrir revelou uma confortável sala de estar.

Ela entrou. Escutou a porta se fechado atrás de si. Baixou a cabeça.

'_Apenas seja agradável.'_

- Posso me sentar?

Ele crispou os lábios.

- Que tipo de homem seria eu, White, se permitisse que a senhorita ficasse de pé? – Ele não dissera isso com nenhuma gentileza. A olhou com desprezo. – Eu vou pegar as taças.

E deixou a sala.

Ela se recostou na cadeira e suspirou. Aquele homem era, definitivamente, impossível!

'_Tomara que não seja gay, também...'_

Ele entrou novamente, trazendo em suas mão duas taças e uma espécie de abridor que ela nunca tinha visto na vida... Na verdade, costumava abrir as suas garrafas com magia... Era muito mais fácil.

Snape pegou a garrafa das mãos dela e tirou a rolha. Ela apenas o observou. As mãos dele, ela notou, eram bem grandes. Muito brancas, também. As unhas eram curtas, bem cuidadas... Os dedos... Eram bem logos... _Longos o suficiente para fazer uma mulher muito feliz_. Ela quase riu... Mas teve que se conter, pois ele estranharia uma risada fora de hora.

Ele serviu os dois. Ela pegou a sua taça e bebericou.

- Então? Você vai ficar calada aqui o tempo todo?

'_Irritante!'_

Ela simulou um sorriso.

- Não, professor. Eu ficaria realmente feliz de lhe conhecer um pouco.

Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Eu sou Severo Snape, mestre em poções. Satisfeita? Pode ir agora.

- Não, professor, eu não estou nem um pouco satisfeita. Isso eu já sabia. Dê-me um fato novo.

Ele parecia que ia matá-la, tal o olhar que enviou para ela. Ela se incomodou, mas manteve a compostura. Precisava disso.

- Eu estou com sono.

Ela riu.

- Ora, mas isso passa com vinho! Vamos, professor, nós seremos colegas por muito tempo! Não seria ótimo ter uma convivência saudável comigo? – Ele continuou calado, apenas fitando-a. – Certo... Eu começo, então. Meu nome é Katrina White... Você pode de chamar só de Katrina, por favor... _Não Kathy_! Eu odeio que me chamem de Kathy!... O que mais...? Ah! Eu sou solteira, tenho vinte e dois anos. Moro em Londres desde que saí da escola... Estudei em Beauxbattons. Falo francês fluentemente, é claro... Mas sou inglesa. Hm... Há dois anos eu vivo no meio dos trouxas... Sabe, tiveram rumores de que a guerra tinha voltado, então eu achei que talvez fosse mais seguro ficar entre eles... _Falei demais_! Sua vez.

Ele virou os olhos.

'_Isso! Ele vai ceder!'_

- Não foram rumores, a guerra de fato recomeçou. Eu odeio a França. Minha idade e o meu estado civil não são da sua conta. Você sabe meu nome. Eu não preciso conviver com você e não, nós não seremos colegas por muito tempo. Satisfeita, agora?


	3. Sondando

**CAPÍTULO III. SONDANDO...**

O sorrisinho infame daquela mulher finalmente morreu.

'_Bingo!'_

Ele teve que se controlar para não sorrir. Tinha conseguido. Agora, sim, aquela intrometida abusada sairia do lugar dele e o deixaria descansar! Constatou que ela estava arrasada. Parecia até que ia chorar... E ele só podia se divertir muito com aquilo.

- Snape, eu não esperava que você fosse me receber assim... Sinceramente, só queria fazer amizade com você... Se eu soubesse que seria tratada dessa maneira, nem teria vindo.

Ele se levantou. Ela realmente estava pensando que aquela discussãozinha iria fazê-lo pedir desculpas ou algo desse tipo! Ela que estava muito enganada!

- Você quer saber algo novo, professora White? Aí está: Eu não gosto de você e você está ocupando o meu cargo.

Ela abriu a boca e fechou novamente, como se quisesse dar alguma resposta. Por fim, suspirou. Ela iria embora! Tinha que ir! Qualquer um que ele trata como verme tende a deixá-lo em paz... Não seria diferente com ela.

- Mas eu pensei que o seu cargo aqui fosse Poções.

- Mas não era para ser. Agora, me diga, senhorita White, por que você pensa ser capaz de assumir tal cargo?

Ela o olhou, incrédula... Então sorriu. Como diabos essa mulher consegue sorrir o tempo todo! Como um ser pode ser tão irritante!

- Bom, eu sempre me interessei por Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas... Minhas melhores notas na escola eram nesse assunto...

- Na escola... – Ele simulou um dos seus conhecidos risinhos sarcásticos – Você se lembra que você não vai ensinar a garotinhos do primeiro ano! Será que você ainda se lembra de Defesa Avançada! Os alunos do sétimo ano vão precisar disso.

Ela engoliu em seco... E ele teve que fazer uma força incrível para não rir dela. Ela parecia estar tão desconfortável com a conversa... Enfim algo divertido acontecendo em Hogwarts!

- Mesmo assim, eu procurei me manter informada de tudo que estava acontecendo! Eu tenho certeza de que sou capaz de ensinar aos nossos alunos! Eu quero passar para eles tudo que eu sei!

- _Nobre_... Mas há quanto tempo você não pratica?

Ela se levantou. Pronto! Ela estava irritada. Agora, para ela o deixar em paz, era um pulo.

- Desde que saí da escola.

- Impressionante.

- Professor, não julgue o que o senhor não sabe! Eu sou bem informada! Sou boa em Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas! Eu sei disso! Não é porque eu não treino desde saí da escola que eu não sou boa...

- Afinal, isso não faz muito tempo!

Ela abriu a boca, ultrajada. Ele, mais uma vez, teve que se controlar para manter o semblante ameaçador.

-Agora o senhor vai me julgar pela minha idade?

- _Tempo de serviço_, na verdade.

Ela pegou o vinho que ainda estava em cima da mesa.

- Não dá para conversar com o senhor, desculpe! O senhor é muito amargo para mim! Não gosto que as pessoas duvidem da minha capacidade. Tenha uma boa noite, Severo Snape!

E saiu, deixando as duas portas abertas.

Ele saiu da sala íntima e foi fechar a porta sua sala de aula, que ela tinha deixado escancarada. Quando a porta estava fechada, ele finalmente pode rir.

'_Garota estúpida... Vai ser melhor atazanar ela do que meus alunos!'_

Mas que tinha sido impressionante o tempo que ela conseguiu manter a calma na sua breve visita, ah, isso foi!

XxXxXxX

Dois dias tinham se passado desde que ela tinha ido aos aposentos de Severo Snape pensando em colocar o plano do seu Mestre em prática... e tinha falhado, naturalmente. Não tinha voltado a falar com Snape desde aquele dia... E, sinceramente, nem queria. Ele era um insuportável.

'_Mesmo assim, o seu Mestre mandou, você tem que cumprir...'_

Mas não podia fazer tudo, simplesmente... Não sabia nada sobre o homem, como iria conquistá-lo? Mas _tinha_ que conquistá-lo, isso era fato. E conseguiria. Ela sempre conseguia o que queria, por que agora seria diferente?

Bom, saindo do assunto Snape, hoje ela tinha experimentado dar a sua primeira aula. Ela tinha acabado de terminar, na verdade. Começou com os quintos anos, com os Testrálios. Levou-os para a floresta proibida, encontraram alguns da espécie e ela pôde dar a sua aula... Os alunos adoraram-na desde que ela tinha dito que a aula não seria dentro da sala, com pergaminhos e penas...

Tudo estava ótimo. Os planos do seu Mestre estavam dando certo – ela já estava começando a ser amada... Logo, todos confiariam nela, e ela poderia fazer o que o seu Mestre mandasse lá dentro, que ninguém desconfiaria.

- Vamos logo! – Ela falou com um sorriso verdadeiro, afinal estava feliz por estar cumprindo as ordens do Mestre – Vocês vão acabar se atrasando para a próxima aula de vocês.

Ela e os quintanistas grifinórios e sonserinos finalmente saíam da floresta e entravam nos jardins de Hogwarts. Logo ela pode avistar o campo de Quadribol e as vassouras que voltavam para o chão, o que denunciava o fim da aula. Avistou a professora de vôo, que acenou para ela.

- Professora White!

Ela foi até a mulher.

- Por favor, me chame de Katrina, apenas!

- Tudo bem, Katrina. – Ela se virou para os alunos e gritou. – Podem ir! Estão liberados! – Voltou-se para ela. – Então? Como foi a estréia?

- Até que foi bem...

Então se lembrou. Aquela mulher já estava lá há muito tempo! Provavelmente conhecia algumas nuances de Snape que não puderam ser reveladas naquele infame encontro! Ela apenas tinha que puxar sutilmente o assunto e perguntar sobre o professor.

- Que ótimo! Sabe, eu fiquei muito nervosa na minha primeira aula... Tive medo até de desaprender tudo que sabia e acabar caindo da vassoura e perdendo o meu emprego.

'_Bingo!'_

- É, eu sei como é isso... Um certo professor daqui me deixou amedrontada...

Hooch ergueu a sobrancelha... E então pareceu entender.

- Professor Snape, eu suponho.

Ela fez com que seus olhos parecessem tristes e suspirou profundamente.

-Ele mesmo... Sabe, no dia em que eu cheguei... Lembra-se que ele mal se apresentou e já saiu?

- Lembro.

- Então, de noite eu fui até a sala dele, para tentar conversar, tomar um vinho... Sabe, começar uma relação amistosa com ele...

- E ele...?

- Me destratou. Disse que eu era muito jovem para o cargo... Que eu era incapaz de ensinar, porque eu não sabia o suficiente... Sabe, é que eu disse que não praticava Defesa desde que saí da escola...

- Ah, minha querida, não ligue para Severo... Sabe, ele tem esse jeito, mas, no fundo, ele é uma boa pessoa...

Ela deu uma risada deliberadamente triste.

- Não foi o que pareceu...

- Eu também tive essa má impressão dele, de início... Mas logo tudo foi se ajeitando. Ele apenas demora a se acostumar com as pessoas... Apenas não force muito com ele... Ele pode se irritar. Dê tempo ao tempo e você vai ver, Katrina. Ele logo vai se tornar a pessoa com o papo mais interessante de toda Hogwarts!

Ela deu um meio-sorriso.

- Vou confiar... Agora me deixe ir... Seus alunos já estão chegando, e os meus devem estar me esperando na sala.

- Continue assim, Katrina! Você está indo bem.

Ela começou a andar, mal percebendo que uma aluna ruivinha estava se aproximando dela.

'_Cara com o papo mais interessante de toda Hogwarts... Aposto que você já dormiu com ele!'_

Ela quase esbarrou na aluna.

'_Merda!'_

Obrigou-se a sorrir.

- Er... Você estava na minha aula agora, não?

A menina sorriu nervosamente.

- Sim, professora White! Eu não pude deixar de ouvir a sua conversa com madame Hooch... Bom, não deixe o Snape te colocar para baixo! A sua aula foi muito boa!

'_Intrometida!'_

A garota se virou rapidamente para sair, mas ela não deixou.

- Ei! – A menina se virou, parecia estar mais nervosa ainda. – Quem é você? Qual o seu nome?

- Weasley. Gina Weasley.

'_Guardar esse nome.'_

- O que você acha do professor Snape, senhorita Weasley?

A menina mordeu o lábio.

- Bom... Ele não é exatamente um exemplo de pessoa... – Elas começaram a andar em direção ao castelo. – Muito injusto, na maioria das vezes. Ele sempre favorece os alunos sonserinos... E está sempre mau-humorado!

Ela olhou para o lado. Seria muito difícil, se o homem realmente fosse como a pequena Weasley estava descrevendo.

- Essa é a opinião de todos?

- Sim! Quer dizer, mais ou menos! Os sonserinos gostam um pouco dele... Mas é só porque, como eu disse, eles são favorecidos! Ganham pontos por nada! E nunca perdem... Mas, ainda assim, se ele parasse de dar pontos, eles passariam a não gostar dele!

- E como pessoa? Alguém já chegou a conhecê-lo fora do horário de trabalho?

Ela suspirou. Olhou para ela como se implorasse para que o assunto acabasse... Mas ela apenas levantou a sobrancelha, exigindo uma resposta.

- Bom, o Harry já esteve com ele por um tempo...

- Harry...?

- Potter.

Ela sentiu o coração desacelerar. Harry Potter seria a consagração dela! Era tudo o que o Mestre queria... Ele nem tinha pedido, mas, se ela apenas pudesse matar o garoto... Ah, o Mestre ficaria tão satisfeito!

Pensaria nisso depois, se tivesse tempo.

Tragou uma imensa quantidade de ar para manter a compostura. Tinha que parecer normal... Ninguém podia desconfiar dela! Nem mesmo aquela garotinha insignificante!

- E o que ele disse?

- Mais ou menos o mesmo. Ele parece ser um homem muito amargurado... – Ela ficou com um ar sonhador – Sabe, eu acho que é falta de um grande amor!

Ela quase não teve autocontrole suficiente para segurar a gargalhada que queria nascer no seu peito, pelo grau de asneira que a garotinha tinha acabado de falar.

- Pode ser.

Nesse momento, elas já estavam no salão principal. A garotinha a olhou, como se desculpando.

- Eu sei, pode ir. Os meus alunos também estão me esperando. Foi bom te conhecer, Weasley.

A garota murmurou um obrigado e saiu correndo.

Ela continuou a indagar aos alunos sobre o professor Snape durante o dia inteiro, mal sabendo qual seria a conseqüência disso.

XxXxXxX

'_Inferno!'_

O ano letivo mal começara, e ele já estava cansado daquilo tudo! Já pensava nas férias, onde não teria que ver aqueles pirralhos imbecis.

Ele já tinha anunciado que a aula acabara... Então o que diabos aqueles pestinhas ainda estavam fazendo lá? Por que eles não simplesmente iam embora! Era carma... Eles tinham que irritá-lo um pouco mais...

Ele desceu os olhos para um pedaço de pergaminho que tinha em sua frente. Lá, a lista de material que estava faltando em seu estoque... Ele passaria amanhã ou depois numa apotecaria qualquer para comprar... Mas uma conversa de um grupo de alunos que sussurravam chamou a atenção dele.

- Ela também perguntou a você? – O primeiro falava. Era um Lufa-Lufa.

- Sim! – A menina grifinória respondeu. – Afinal, qual o interesse que ela pode ter no professor Snape!

Ele se levantou subitamente ao ouvir o seu nome ser pronunciado. Lentamente, se aproximou do grupo de alunos. Eles, ao perceberem a sua aproximação, trataram de pegar as suas coisas e tentar sair da sala... Mas ele, é claro, não deixou.

- Posso saber quem andou perguntando por mim?

Os dois congelaram. A menina só faltava ter lágrimas nos olhos... Ele logo reconheceu: Era Gina Weasley. O garoto, provavelmente mais temeroso do que a intrometida Weasley, respondeu, com a voz tremendo.

- Foi a Professora White! Ela andou perguntando a todos sobre você! É só isso o que agente sabe!

Ele crispou involuntariamente os lábio.

'_Medroso...'_

Odiava esse tipo de aluno. Ele sabia que despertava medo em todos eles, mas, mesmo assim, se tivessem um pouco de senso crítico saberiam que ele não mataria ninguém... Pelo menos nenhum aluno... _Pelo menos dentro de Hogwarts_.

- E o que ela andou perguntando?

Weasley falou:

- Como você é... O senhor a amedrontou um pouco.

Ele olhou para baixo.

'_Quer dizer que aquela irritante está querendo saber como eu sou, não? Ela vai ter uma surpresa hoje de noite.'_

Voltou a olhar os alunos, que o fitavam temerosos. A sua voz, extremamente irritada e letal, ressonou na sala.

- Eu não já disse que vocês estão dispensados?

Os dois alunos saíram correndo, enquanto um sorriso malicioso brotava em seu rosto.

XxXxXxX

Sim, eu ainda estou de férias.

Sim, eu vou tentar continuar postando essa fic durante as férias.

Não, eu não vou postar A Assassina e nem Fantasmas – pra essas eu preciso sentar a minha bundinha na frente do pc e escrever um bocado... Essa jah tah pronta, por isso q eu estou postando.

Sim, eu vou tentar – eu disse TENTAR – escrever uma parte da Outra Noiva durante essas férias.

E, por fim, SIM, eu quero reviews! Heheheheheheheh!

**Lara: **Nossa, q moral, eu tenho! Hhuahauahauhauah! Bjus, cantora!

**Dark-Bride: **E quem Nahum gosta dos dedos longos do Sevvie? HuHAuHAuAHUAHU! Vou postar mais rapidamente, próxima vez... Quer dz, isso vai depender d SE as reviews chegarem, neh! Bjus!


	4. Quem Sou Eu, Quem É Você

**CAPÍTULO IV. QUEM SOU EU, QUEM É VOCÊ...**

Ele parou na frente da porta que levaria à sala de White. O quê estava fazendo ali, afinal? Se fosse analisar bem a situação, White não tinha feito absolutamente nada que chamasse a ira dele... Absolutamente nada. Fora perguntar sobre ele... E roubar o seu cargo, é claro.

Sim, ela definitivamente merecia se transformar num dos seus alvos preferenciais.

Abriu a porta. Ela levantou o rosto, assustada, mas depois relaxou as suas feições. Ele realmente não esperava que ela estivesse na sala de aula, ainda. Pensava que, como qualquer ser humano normal, ela estaria na sala íntima, ou, quem sabe, no quarto.

Ela se levantou.

Por um momento era como se ele visse raiva nos olhos dela. Mas logo os olhos foram amenizados pelo mesmo simpático sorriso que ela insistia em lançar.

Ela se levantou.

- Professor Snape! O senhor me assustou!

Sem nem saber por que, ele sentiu raiva dela. Seu olhar se tornou gelado.

- A senhorita não deveria deixar a porta aberta.

Ela sorriu ainda mais, o que deixou o seu rosto angelical com um ar zombeteiro.

- O senhor não deveria ficar abrindo as portas das salas dos outros professores!

'_Espertinha, não?'_

Se ela ao menos soubesse o quanto aquele insistente sorriso o incomodava...

- O que te traz aqui? Eu espero que não esteja apenas verificando quem tranca as suas portas à noite.

'_Como eu odeio essa mulher!'_

- Não. Eu queria apenas saber a razão que te fez sair por ai perguntando sobre mim a todos.

Ele viu, com grande satisfação, o sorriso de White morrer. Finalmente ele conseguira arrancar uma expressão séria daquela mulher. Se ela soubesse como é irritante ter que suportar aquela cara dela de quem não tem problemas, de quem acha que o mundo é maravilhoso... De certa forma, a alegria que aquela mulher mostrava ter com o mundo o fazia se sentir inferior... Ele sempre soube que os demais seres humanos eram mais felizes do que ele... Mas não precisava ficar mostrando para todos que a vida é maravilhosa o tempo inteiro!

Ela gaguejou.

- Er... Bom... O... Eu queria... – Ela suspirou e abaixou a cabeça, derrotada. Ele quase explodiu de raiva quando viu um _sorrisinho_ cansado se formar no rosto dela. – O vinho ainda está ali... Se nós pudermos, finalmente, conversar...

A vontade dele era avançar no pescoço daquela... Como uma pessoa podia ter a capacidade de deixá-lo tão irritado?

Suspirou, tentando ganhar um pouco de paciência e auto-controle.

- Vamos.

Ele começou a segui-la até a sala íntima.

XxXxXxX

Ela abriu a porta da sua sala íntima. Olhou ao redor. Tudo estava em ordem... As flores estavam um pouco secas, mas isso não vinha ao caso. As poltronas continuavam muito brancas, e, em cima da mesa, num elegante suporte de prata, o vinho.

Ela entrou e pegou duas taças de cristal e as encheu.

- Você prefere refrigerado?

Ele a olhou com desdém.

- Está bom assim.

Ela se aproximou lentamente, sem nunca tirar os olhos dos olhos dele. Poderia até ser muito cedo, mas já era bom começar a flertar de agora. Quanto mais cedo cumprisse a sua tarefa, melhor.

Ele não falou nada, mas o olhar dele pareceu agradecê-la pelo vinho.

Ela foi até a porta e a encostou. Virou-se. Ele estava de costas para ela, com a taça de vinho intocada nas mãos. Ela pode reparar nas costas dele... Longas. Ele tinha uma postura digna de lordes... Elegantíssimo, sem sombra de dúvidas.

- Sente-se, por favor.

Ele procurou uma poltrona, ela apenas o observou. Quando ele se sentou, passou a olhar novamente para ela. De alguma forma, o olhar dele a incomodava. Era penetrante demais. Ela se sentia nua quando ele a olhava. Talvez ela sequer conseguisse mentir olhando nos seus olhos... Eles pareciam uma _lente da verdade_. De alguma forma, sentiu que aquele era um homem confiável.

Ela sentou-se. Cruzou as pernas sensualmente.

- Eu imagino que, agora, você queira saber por que eu andei perguntando de você...?

Ele levantou uma sobrancelha.

- Precisamente. Eu não gosto, professora White, que fiquem fuçando a minha vida.

Fuçando a vida dele! Mas ela não estava fazendo isso! Se ela quisesse fuçar a vida dele tinha falado diretamente com o Lorde! Ele diria tudo que ela precisa saber... Ela era inteligente o suficiente para saber que, se ela soubesse demais sobre ele, acabaria dizendo algo fora de hora e o trabalho que o seu Mestre tinha mandado não seria totalmente cumprido!

Ela se manteve séria. Forçou uma expressão serena.

- Eu não andei te investigando, professor Snape.

- Interessante... Não foi isso que eu fiquei sabendo..

- Eu apenas perguntei a algumas pessoas o que elas achavam de você... Como você é.

Ele deu um riso sarcástico. Ela teve vontade de matá-lo.

- E por que você está tão interessada?

Ela se conteve para manter a sua expressão serena. E como era difícil!

- Eu apenas queria saber se eu era única pessoa que você tratava mal... Mas, ao que parece, o senhor é mal-humorado, sarcástico e maldoso com todos.

Os dois se olharam por um momento. Como isso a incomodava! Os dois, silenciosos... Ele apenas a olhando, como se pudesse ver tudo o que ela pensava! Que homem era aquele... Sem querer, sentiu o coração acelerar. Quebrou o contato visual.

- Eu só queria me dar bem com você.

Ele se debruçou sobre a mesa. Pegou o vinho. Mais uma vez, ela reparou nos dedos longos dele. Ele encheu a sua taça e depois a dela. Ela esperou... Mas ele não falou nada.

- hm... Como foi o seu primeiro dia de aula?

O olhar dele pareceu penetrar mais fundo nela. Mordeu o lábio.

- Normal. Os alunos continuam indisciplinados, como sempre... E eu continuo sem gostar nem um pouco de dar aulas de Poções... Exceto para os alunos que se preparam para os NIEMs, é claro.

Ela quase sorriu. A conversa finalmente parecia que iria começar. Mas ele falou sobre as aulas de poções... Tinha um assunto que eles tinham que terminar... Ou essa seria a única coisa que ficaria no meio deles... Tinha que encerrar de uma vez por todas, os todos os avanços seriam em vão.

- Er... Sobre isso... Eu realmente não sabia que você queria ensinar defesa contra as artes das trevas! Se eu soubesse, eu...

Ela suspirou e o olhou. Dessa vez, fingiu um olhar quase desesperado. Ele, mais uma vez, voltou a parecer entediado e levemente aborrecido.

- Está tudo bem.

Ela quase deu um grito de alegria quando ouviu isso. Se ele tinha aceitado, ela podia, sim, cumprir a missão que o Mestre tinha mandado! Ela podia, sim, seduzir esse homem! Sorriu sinceramente. Era a primeira vez que isso acontecia na presença dele. Ele continuou.

- No fundo eu sei que Dumbledore nunca me dará o cargo. Desde que comecei a trabalhar aqui é esse o cargo que quero... Isso nunca foi segredo para ninguém...

- Mas eu pensei que você fosse mestre em Poções.

- Sim, sou. Mas sei muito mais de defesa contra as artes das trevas.

- Puro interesse?

Ele se esquivou um pouco... Sim, era isso que ela queria... Estavam começando a entrar em terreno perigoso! Falar sobre comensais da morte, agora, começaria a introduzi-la no assunto! E ela não seria tão mal-vista ao perguntar, num futuro, quando os dois se firmassem como amantes, a quem ele era realmente leal.

Ele começou a falar, seu rosto era inexpressivo...

- Não, na verdade. Eu... participei ativamente da primeira guerra.

'_Droga!'_

Ela abriu a boca para perguntar como ele tinha participado, mas ele a olhou de uma maneira que deixava claro que ele não falaria muito mais sobre o assunto. Ela achou melhor se calar. Era muito cedo, de qualquer forma. Primeiro, ela tinha que fazê-lo se apaixonar por ela e, depois, apenas, ele falaria... Um homem apaixonado faz qualquer coisa, ela sabia.. Principalmente se o homem fosse um mal-amado, como parecia ser o caso.

- E como foi o seu primeiro dia?

Ela levantou o rosto, surpreendida. Ele realmente queria começar uma conversação. Tomando cuidado para não abrir um sorriso radiante demais – já tinha percebido que ele não gostava muito disso –, ela falou.

- Não foi ruim. Conheci os alunos, eles são uns doces – ele rolou os olhos. – Eu nunca pensei que dar aulas pudesse ser tão fácil... Os alunos parecem se interessar por defesa contra as artes das trevas, então, salvo algumas exceções, é bem fácil par eles absorver as novas informações!

- Então eu estava errado?

- Sinto dizer que sim.

Ele a olhou por um momento... Tomou um gole de vinho.

- Que bom.

XxXxXxX

Reviews, por favor...

**Dark-Bride: **Continue revisando, e eu continuo postando! Hehehehe! Bjus!

**Lara: **Se naum comentar fica sem cap, msm! Hehehehe! Andas meio d cara com o q? O.o


	5. Que o Jogo Começe

**CAPÍTULO V. QUE O JOGO COMECE...**

Já fazia três meses que ela tinha começado a dar aulas em Hogwarts a mando do seu Mestre... Nada tinha mudado muito... Fora, é claro, a atitude de Snape para com ela... Não se pode dizer que ele estava doce... Mas muito tinha mudado... Desde a primeira vez em que eles conversaram de verdade, muito tinham sido os avanços dela ao tentar conquistar o temido mestre de poções.

Ele tinha gostado muito de conversar com ela, ao que parece. _Ela conquistou mais um_. Sempre tivera o dom de fazer qualquer um gostar dela, mesmo... Isso não era surpresa. Bom, ele tinha gostado tanto de conversar com ela, que, ao fim daquela primeira noite em que os dois sentaram-se para conversar, ele a convidou para passar as noites de sexta com ele... Dissera que ela era uma das poucas pessoas em Hogwarts que valiam a pena conversar.

E assim tinha se passado até então. Todas as sextas-feiras, ela se arrumava e ia para as masmorras, a fim de ter uma longa e, ela tinha que admitir, prazerosa conversa com Severo... Sim, eles já se tratavam pelo primeiro nome!

Ela sorriu com esse pensamento.

Aquele homem a fascinava... Muito mais do que o recomendado, se tratando de apenas uma tarefa. Era incrível como, no fim das contas, ela se pegava contando os dias para que a sexta feira chegasse...

Ela sempre se assustava com a constatação: gostava do professor! Apreciava ficar junto dele... E não seria nenhum sacrifício ir para a cama com ele.

Ela mordeu o lábio. Tentou se concentrar na cerveja amanteigada que tinha nas mãos.

Era sexta-feira, finalmente. No momento, ela estava com os alunos em Hogsmeade, acompanhando-os em sua primeira visita de dezembro ao vilarejo. Na mesa do Três Vassouras, estavam ela, McGonagall e Dumbledore... Eles eram tão velhos e chatos! Era muito melhor ficar pensando em Severo do que participando da conversa que eles poderiam estar tendo!

Onde estaria ele? Certamente ficara nas masmorras – ele nunca sai de lá, de qualquer forma! Deveria estar corrigindo provas, ou fazendo alguma coisa do tipo... O homem só pensava em trabalho... Mesmo quando estavam juntos, num momento descontraído, ele, vez ou outra, falava em algo relacionado aos alunos...

O barulho dos dois velhos tagarelas cessou. Ela voltou sua mente para a mesa do bar. Os dois a olhavam... Provavelmente perguntaram algo a ela... E ela não fazia idéia do que... E, sinceramente, nem queria saber. Apenas simulou um olhar cansado e assentiu.

- Katrina? – A voz irritantemente fraca do velho a chamou. – Você não me parece muito bem... Será que não deveria ter ficado em seus aposentos, cuidando de uma possível futura gripe?

Gripe! Ela nunca ficava doente! Estava fora de cogitação uma gripe!

'_Velho tolo!'_

Sorriu cansada.

- Eu realmente não creio que esteja ficando doente... Certamente estou apenas fatig---

A conhecida sensação de queimação no seu braço esquerdo a fez interromper a frase. Prendeu a respiração por um momento... Quase cedera ao impulso de colocar a mão sobre a marca... Jamais poderia fazer isso na frente daqueles bruxos! Com a voz um pouco afetada, ela disse.

- Creio que seja apenas cansaço. Acho que vou andar um pouco.

Levantou-se e deixou o bar, sem dar tempo aos dois de responder. Seu Mestre não podia esperar... Ele não merecia esperar. Tudo que ele merecia era ser atendido imediatamente por todos os seus servos...

Caminhou rapidamente entre as ruas, até achar um beco vazio. Lá desaparatou.

Aparatou naquela casa fétida no meio do nada. Como da última vez, a cobra de estimação do seu mestre já a esperava. A olhou de uma forma um tanto hostil e rastejou pelas escadas.

Já fazia muito tempo eu o Mestre não a contatava... Ela não gostava dessa ausência. Sabia que ele era um homem ocupado, que não tinha tempo de falar com ela sempre... Mas, mesmo assim... Ela tinha esperanças que agora, quando finalmente recebera uma missão, como uma verdadeira comensal da morte, ela iria se encontrar mais vezes com aquele homem que era como um pai para ela.

Rangido da madeira velha.

- Katrina, minha querida!

Ela se ajoelhou, dessa vez com mais cuidado com o joelho, e reverenciou o mestre. Levantou-se.

- Como o senhor está passando, Mestre?

Ele a olhou profundamente.

- Você realmente se preocupa comigo, Katrina?

- Muito, o senhor sabe.

- Nesse caso, eu vou bem. Como está caminhando o trabalhinho que eu passei para você?

Ela mordeu o lábio.

- Eu estou trabalhando. Nesses três meses procurei ganhar a confiança de todos lá dentro, desde os alunos, até o diretor. Creio que me sai bem.

Voldemort começou a circulá-la.

- Eles desconfiam de algo?

- Não. Nunca dei nenhum motivo para que eles desconfiassem de mim.

- E Dumbledore?

- Acredita em mim cegamente.

- E Snape?

Ela mordeu com mais força. Sentiu o gosto do sangue.

- Ele parece gostar um pouco de mim. Eu tenho conversado com ele todas as sextas-feiras... Ele, agora, me recebe muito bem. Temos assunto suficiente para passar madrugadas e madrugadas falando.

- Companheirismo? Foi isso que eu pedi de você, Katrina?

Ela sentiu o coração se acelerar... Estava desagradando o Mestre! Isso não era bom! Não mesmo! A respiração dela ficou mais acelerada... Sentiu um nó na garganta.

- Eu apenas pensei que, se o atacasse sexualmente... Sem nenhum companheirismo... Ele desconfiaria.

- Explique.

- Ele sabe que não tem muitos atrativos físicos. Sabe que nenhuma mulher cairia na cama dele sem saber _quem_ ele é... Principalmente uma que pretende ser colega de trabalho. Eu pensei que, talvez, se ele pensasse que eu realmente me apaixonei por ele... Talvez eu pudesse, ao invés de te dar paixão, como o senhor me pediu, eu pudesse te dar amor. Um homem que _ama_ faz qualquer coisa. Um homem que ama _revela_ qualquer coisa.

O mestre ficou parado, a observando por um tempo... Tempo suficiente para que o coração dela se acalmasse e ela pudesse voltar a respirar num ritmo certo. Ele, mansamente, falou.

- Você é inteligente, Katrina... Não posso dizer que fez errado. Mesmo assim, devo insistir para que você cumpra as minhas ordens... Se ele já confia em você, então já está na hora de você transformar esse companheirismo em algo mais... – ele a olhou sugestivamente – você sabe como fazer isso, não?

Ela assentiu. Não tinha mais escapatórias... Teria que ir para a cama com Severo... E o que mais assustava ela era não ter certeza se estava odiando ou adorando aquela história...

XxXxXxX

Ele checou o relógio pela terceira vez. Já passara uma hora e meia da hora que eles tinham combinado. Ela nunca tinha se atrasado antes... Era estranho...

Não, não era estranho. Era o esperado. O que ela poderia querer com ele? Era tão linda... Estava sempre de bem com a vida. Era uma pessoa boa, pura... Ela era tão o oposto dele.

'_Os opostos se atraem...'_

Quem diria... Um pensamento feliz? Não. Estava mais para um consolo. Ele sabia que não era verdade... Que ela não podia se apaixonar por ele... _Mas o que diabos ele estava pensando_? Também não estava apaixonado por ela!

Sim, tinha que admitir que a queria... Que a atração que ela exercia sobre ele era forte... Mas daí a estar apaixonado? Isso não. Ele só se apaixonara duas vezes na vida, e elas só serviram para afirmar a ele que se apaixonar era a pior coisa que poderia acontecer na vida de uma pessoa. Ele prometera a si mesmo que jamais voltaria a se apaixonar... E até agora cumprira a sua promessa. Não ia ser agora que a descumpriria.

Mas, voltando ao assunto: o atraso de Katrina. Ele já deveria esperar por isso. Ela era uma bela jovem... Não deveria ser nada difícil encontrar algo melhor para fazer numa sexta-feira à noite... Aliás, quase tudo deveria ser melhor do que ter a companhia de um professor de Poções amargo.

'_Mas, mesmo assim, ela estivera aqui todas as sextas...'_

Ele se levantou. Não valia a pena esperar... Era tão óbvio... Ela agora deveria estar se divertindo com alguns amigos... Talvez com um homem que fosse mais do que amigo dela.

'_Por que eu estou pensando nela, em primeiro lugar?'_

Começou a caminhar para o seu quarto... Mas uma batida na porta o fez mudar imediatamente de direção. Ele quase sorriu.

Quase correu.

E, ao chegar na porta, buscou controle. Respirou fundo. Não deveria estar tão entusiasmado com a iminência de um encontro. Não era do feitio dele. Ele não podia. Não devia.

'_Apenas um rostinho bonito.'_

Abriu a porta... E quase deixou o seu queixo cair.

Não esperava que ela fosse ao seu encontro vestindo apenas uma mínima camisola de seda preta. A seda se prendia no corpo dela, acentuando cada curva... Ela parecia ainda mais voluptuosa... Ainda mais... Ele temeu que a vontade que ele sentia de passar a noite com ela fosse muito transparente... Pigarreou e tirou os olhos daquele corpo que tanto lhe inspirava luxúria.

- Você está atrasada.

Ele disse. A sua voz saiu deliberadamente seca de emoções. Nada podia transparecer. Ele jamais poderia saber o que ele sentia...

'_Não! Eu não sinto nada!'_

Ela apenas o olhou com aqueles olhos azuis.. Tão sinceros. Sorriu. Não o incomodou, dessa vez. Ela disse.

- Eu sei. Se você me deixar entrar, posso explicar.

A voz dela estava mais macia do que o normal. Ela parecia estar meio sonada. Ele se afastou, deixando-a entrar. Sem cerimônias, ela caminhou até a sala íntima. O jeito de ela andar também estava diferente... Talvez fosse culpa da seda apertada, mas ela parecia se mover mais graciosamente... Não... Mas _sensualmente_, seria a palavra.

Ela dava passos longos e lentos, mexendo os quadris suavemente... Parecia até tomar cuidado para não parecer vulgar... Mas não. Se tem uma coisa que aquela mulher não é, é dissimulada.

Ele tentou afastar os olhos dos quadris dela, mas era quase impossível. Uma força invisível parecia ligar os olhos deles aquela visão. Agradeceu a todos os deuses quando ela finalmente se sentou.

Ele, como de costume, serviu vinho para os dois e se sentou. Voltou a observar a mulher. Aqueles inocentes olhos azuis encontraram os dele novamente. Ela desviou o olhar. Sorriu... Parecia encabulada, ou algo assim. Então cruzou as pernas. Tão lentamente... Tão sensualmente. Ele fechou os olhos por uma fração de segundo, para evitar que o seu corpo começasse a responder aos pensamentos que se passavam em sua cabeça naquele momento.

- Então?

Ele exigiu. Era bom que eles começassem a conversar logo, ou ela poderia acabar percebendo o que ele realmente queria fazer.

- Eu estava muito cansada... Esqueci completamente do nosso compromisso – ela sorriu e voltou ao encarar. Ele sentiu um antigo calor no peito... Um calor que não queria mais sentir. – Me deitei, como você pode ver... E acordei no meio da noite, lembrando que era sexta.

Ela tinha deixado de dormir só para não deixá-lo esperando...

- Por que?

Ela franziu o cenho.

- Por que o que?

- Por que você veio? Se você estava dormindo, por que você veio?

Ela voltou a encarar o chão... E se levantou. Começou a caminhar pela sala, o que era bem diferente do que ela normalmente fazia. Passou pelas estantes onde ele guardava os seus numerosos livros. Voltou a olhar para ele, o sorriso doce já refeito.

- Mal tem livros na minha estante.

O que diabos ela estava falando? Se soubesse como odiava quando fazia uma pergunta e a pessoa desconversava... Ele, quase sem perceber, ergueu uma sobrancelha. Ela continuou.

- Eu lotei a estante com fotos da minha antiga família... Dos meus amigos... E principalmente com fotos de Nana e Phill, os amigos que moravam comigo. Eles são a minha família de agora. Mas você não tem nenhuma foto de família... Por que?

Família... Ótimo assunto para se falar com uma pessoa que acha que a única coisa que se pode aproveitar da sua família é o sobrenome. Mas aonde ela queria chegar? Nunca tinham conversado sobre nada muito pessoal... Ela já deveria saber que ele não gostava de falar sobre a sua vida pessoal!

Ele cruzou os braços, tentando se zangar com aquela criatura tão doce que estava na frente dele.

- Isso não é da sua conta. Eu não gosto da minha família.

- Mesmo assim – ela insistiu –, deve haver alguém que valha a pena lembrar todos os momentos... – Ela mordeu discretamente o lábio... Se ela pensou que aquilo passaria despercebido por ele, não o conhecia suficiente – Uma esposa, talvez? Filhos?

Onde ela estava querendo chegar? Estava começando a não gostar do rumo da conversa... Talvez, se aquela mulher tivesse pretensões amorosas... Ela era tão pura... Mesmo que ela tivesse apaixonada por ele... E que ele tivesse apaixonada por ela...

'_O que não está acontecendo!'_

Ele não podia! Ela era pura... Nada sabia dos fantasmas da vida dele... E ela não merecia ter tais fantasmas incorporados à vida dela. Ficar com ele só traria sofrimento... E ela não merecia nada que a fizesse chorar... _E ele não a merecia_. Ela era boa demais para ele.

Mesmo assim, não pode negar uma resposta sincera àqueles olhos tão inocentes.

- Eu nunca me casei. Não tenho filhos graças a Merlin.

- Graças a Merlin.

Ela quase sussurrou. Ele não deveria ter escutado, ele sabia. Mas escutou. Mais uma vez, sentiu o coração falhar. A olhou. Ela sorria timidamente. Parecia tentar segurar o sorriso. Ela transpirava alegria. O coração falhou mais uma vez.

Mas jamais demonstraria isso. Mantendo o seu olhar frio, ele perguntou, com a sua voz perigosamente aveludada.

- O que você disse?

Ela enrubesceu. Abriu a boca e fechou várias vezes, como se procurasse o que falar. Por fim, sorriu sem-graça, andou até o centro da sala, depositou o vinho sobre a mesa e falou:

- Nada. Er... Como eu disse, estou cansada. Tchau.

Foi até a porta e parou. Passou um tempo apenas parada, parecia calcular o que ia fazer em seguida. Sem que ele esperasse, ela voltou, se aproximou rapidamente dele e lhe deu um beijo no rosto.

Ele congelou.

O beijo deveria ser no rosto, mas foi no canto da boa dele. Ele se segurou à cadeira. Ela se afastou lentamente.

- Desculpe.

Ela sussurrou. Estava muito vermelha. Deixou a sala quase correndo.

Ele recostou a cabeça na cadeira. Era tão óbvio que ela também o queria... Será que ele podia se negar à felicidade mais uma vez?

Mas ela era tão pura...

_Ou não_. O que ele sabia dela? Quase nada. Talvez ele pudesse descobrir uma mancha naquela mulher tão perfeita... E então ele poderia sim entrar na vida dela... Sem nenhum remorso...

Ela apenas precisava encontrar uma mancha...

Embora tivesse certeza de que ela não tinha nenhuma.

XxXxXxX

Reviews, por favor.

**Miri: **Nossa, brigada! Fico mto feliz q vc esteja gostando! Continue lendo e revisando, por favor! Bjos!

**Lara: **O.o Nem invente d cortar os pulsos! A vida eh mto boa pra ser desperdiçada! E depois d morto naum se pode ler o lindo sevvie atuando em fics, neh! ;D Bjos!

**Dark-Bride: **Vem coisa pela frente! Hehehehe! Bjos!


	6. Apenas Uma Mancha

**CAPÍTULO VI. APENAS UMA MANCHA...**

Não seria fácil, ele sabia... Mas ninguém, nem mesmo a maravilhosa senhorita White, era perfeito. Não podia... Mas... _White_... Até mesmo o sobrenome dela já anunciava que se tratava de uma pessoa pura. Sem manchas. Mas era necessário encontrar alguma... Por menor que esta fosse... Porque, se ele não encontrasse, jamais se permitiria pensar em ficar com ela.

E talvez não houvesse lugar melhor para encontrar algo sobre alguém do que olhando nos arquivos do Ministério da Magia.

Um pequeno problema: ele não podia lá. Pelo menos não para vasculhar a vida das pessoas... Que, por sinal, faziam parte de um arquivo secreto... Apenas poucos aurores tinham acesso a tal acervo.

Sorte que ele conhecia quem tinha.

Quim Shacklebolt. Não que eles fossem grandes amigos, mas o auror jamais negaria um favor a um colega... A alguém que fosse um membro tão ativo da Ordem da Fênix... E não que Shacklebolt confiasse nele... Mas sabia que Dumbledore confiava... Logo, não suspeitaria... _muito_.

Naquela mesma noite em que Katrina tinha tão displicentemente beijado o canto da boca dele, ele enviou uma carta para o colega pedindo para que entrasse nos arquivos e lhe dissesse tudo que tinha lá sobre Katrina. Naturalmente, pediu segredo. Se Dumbledore soubesse que ele andava investigando a professora de Defesa Contra a Arte das Trevas, certamente procuraria saber os motivos... E aquele velho conseguia ler a mente das pessoas de tal maneira que ele ficaria exposto... E não sabia se estava pronto para deixar mais alguém saber do que se passava em seu coração.

'_Nada se passa em seu coração, Severo! Nada!'_

Mas a resposta, a tão esperada resposta, apenas chegou no dia seguinte, no meio da tarde.

Ele estava no meio de uma aula... Sexto ano, Lufa-Lufa e Corvinal. Os pirralhos pareciam até estar aprendendo alguma coisa... O que não era mais que a obrigação deles, já que se preparavam para os NIEMs no próximo ano.

De repente, Salazar, a sua coruja, invadiu a sala.

Ele olhou. Sabia o provável conteúdo do papel que ela trazia. Sentiu o coração se acelerar. Mas não demonstrou nada. Aqueles pestinhas não tinham nada a ver com a vida dele, não deveriam saber quando ele estava excitado com alguma coisa.

- Continuem fazendo a poção. Quando eu voltar, quero que já estejam nos seus recipientes... E espero que não haja intercambio de informações. Se houver, eu saberei.

Como de costume, os alunos patéticos e desprezíveis só se ocuparam em o olhar por uma fração de segundo após ele terminar de falar. O medo era tão transparente... Ele quase riu. Logo depois, todos os estudantes, sem exceção nenhuma, voltaram para os seus afazeres.

Ele entrou na sua sala íntima. O pequeno pedaço de pergaminho parecia estar prestes a explodir na sua mão, tamanha era a ansiedade em ver o seu conteúdo.

'_Apenas uma mancha... É tudo o que eu peço... Apenas um deslize em sua vida... Apenas uma coisa que não a faça tão perfeita.'_

Ele abriu o pergaminho. A caligrafia rebuscada de Shacklebolt dizia:

"_Prezado Severo,_

_Não são muitas as informações existentes em arquivo sobre a tal professora de Defesa Contra a Arte das Trevas. Mas creio que uma das informações vai ser interessante para você. Eis exatamente o que constava na ficha dela._

'_WHITE, Katrina._

_Nascimento: 13/07/1974_

_Filiação: Willian White e Mariann Lestrange White._

_Obs.: Pais mortos por comensais da morte.'_

_Apenas isso. Sei que não são informações satisfatórias. Por isso, fui além e fiz algumas perguntas para um pessoal que conheço. Sinto informar que não descobri muita coisa._

_O tal ataque à casa dos White ocorreu durante a guerra anterior. O motivo é até hoje desconhecido, já que os White tinham puro sangue e, ao que se sabe, eram partidários daquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado. Katrina tinha apenas cinco anos na época. Ela foi "adotada" por Hugh e Yllina Lestrange, seus avós. Pouco depois de a menina completar dez anos, o casal faleceu e Katrina ficou desamparada, foi mandada para um internato. Quando fez onze anos, alguém pagou os seus estudos na Beauxbatons. Até hoje não se sabe quem foi. Há dois anos, Katrina deixou a convivência bruxa. Viveu sem quase utilizar magia e, por motivos também desconhecidos, ela voltou._

_Devo dizer que essa garota é um mistério. Ninguém a conhece direito._

_Espero que tenha sido suficiente._

_Sinceramente,_

_Quim Shacklebolt."_

Ele fechou a carta, atônito. Então ateou fogo nela – ninguém deveria saber que ele andara procurando informações sobre Katrina. No seu rosto, um sorriso ao mesmo tempo triste e irônico se formou.

Ele quisera encontrar um defeito nela... Alguma coisa em que ele pudesse se segurar para sentir que não estava fazendo a coisa errada se ela tentasse uma aproximação... Mas tudo que ele conseguiu foi se enterrar ainda mais na sua própria sujeira.

Ele participara do atentado à casa dos White.

'_Sujeira na qual Katrina não pode entrar.'_

E ela jamais iria querer. Pelo menos assim que descobrisse que ele era um Comensal da Morte. Como ela ficaria do lado de um homem que faz parte do grupo que assassinou os pais dela? Jamais. Ela poderia até tentar se aproximar... Mas seria apenas vê-lo sem camisa, olhar para a marca negra, que ela saberia... E jamais voltaria a se aproximar dele novamente. Não iria querer nem mais olhar para a cara dele.

E então, ele se machucaria mais uma vez.

É... O amor não era para ele. O amor era para as outras pessoas, para aquelas que não tinham comprometimentos sérios na vida... Para alguém que não matava... No fundo, ele sempre soube que jamais conseguiria viver um amor... Apenas uma vez ele pensou...

Balançou a cabeça. Não valia a pena trazer um passado doloroso de volta. Agora, tudo que ele poderia fazer era voltar aos seus afazeres como professor... E deixar para remoer as mágoas de estar condenado a uma vida solitária mais tarde, quando não tivesse nada para fazer.

XxXxXxX

Ela sorriu, bebericando sozinha uma taça de vinho. Como tinha sido fácil... Ela mal pudera acreditar que, na noite passada, ela tinha deixado o professor Snape confuso e atordoado... E tinha sido tão fácil...

Primeiro a idéia do atraso. Tinha certeza que o Mestre devia ter ficado zangado... Se o conhecia bem, detestava esperar... Depois, a brilhante idéia da camisola de seda preta... Aquele pedaço de pano já estava estocado em seu armário há tanto tempo... Na verdade, ela nunca gostou de se vestir para dormir... Apenas tinha comprado para satisfazer as fantasias de um antigo namorado, que tinha um fetiche louco por seda preta.

A timidez... O "graças a deus" sussurrado alto o suficiente para que ele ouvisse, quando disse que não era casado. As coradas na hora certa... Tudo tinha sido parte do plano perfeito.

E por fim, a jogada de mestre: _o beijo_. Claro, ela não podia roubar um beijo dele... Seria muito forçado. Mas, um "incidente", como o beijo foi, era bem aceitável...

Ela riu.

Ele tinha sido tão tolo... Caíra como um patinho!

Mas agora tinha que preparar a sua próxima jogada... Tinha que deixá-lo fervendo de desejo... Tinha que fazê-lo beijar ela... Até porque a imagem de boa moça que ela estava criando não permitiria que ela o beijasse. Mas como fazer isso...

Talvez se ela foss---

Os pensamentos dela foram interrompidos pelo farfalhar de asas que entravam pela sua janela. Ela virou o rosto num sobressalto. Era Lin, uma das corujas dos Malfoy. Ela tomou a carta da coruja numa jogada rude. Rasgou o envelope. A letra de Narcissa escrevia:

'_Katrina,_

_Eu sei que já faz muito tempo que a minha família não manda notícias para você... É uma pena, mas estávamos tristes pela prisão do meu marido. Mas, agora, trago boas notícias: O ministério está tentando encobrir, mas Lúcio fugiu de Azkaban! Nesse exato momento, ele está bem aqui, ao meu lado. Isso não é ótimo?_

_Bom, para comemorar, vamos fazer uma festa... Bom, não exatamente uma festa, mas uma reunião apenas com uma parte da família e os amigos mais próximos. O que, naturalmente, inclui você!_

_Espero-te amanhã à noite, a partir das dez horas, aqui na mansão. Não falte._

_Carinhosamente,_

_Narcissa Malfoy."_

Ela rolou os olhos.

'_Mais essa, agora!'_

XxXxXxX

'_Inferno!'_

Tudo que ele não queria naquele dia era fingir-se de Comensal da Morte fiel e felicitar Malfoy pela sua brilhante fuga de Azkaban. Era incrível como aquele homem realmente acreditava que Severo era um de seus melhores amigos... O que era verdade, até ele começar a espionar para Dumbledore.

Ele entrou na mansão. Musica agradável, pessoas ricas e bem vestidas estimulando a sua hipocrisia... Um falando mal do outro... Todos se fingindo de amigos quando, na verdade, eram apenas cobras prestes a, na primeira oportunidade, dar o bote e fazer daquelas outras cobras vítimas dos seus venenos...

Comparado àquelas pessoas, até ele era um anjo.

Logo de longe, avistou o seu antigo amigo, Lúcio Malfoy. Aproximou-se. Tinha que parecer, mais uma vez, que estava do lado dele. E como ele odiava fazer isso.

- Lúcio.

Ele acenou educadamente com a cabeça. Manter a formalidade era imprescindível entre o circulo dos Comensais... Demonstrar afeto, qualquer tipo que esse fosse, era uma falta grave. O Lorde das Trevas dizia que eles se juntaram com propósitos políticos e ideológicos, e não para fazer amigos. Claro, ainda existia um ou outro que fugia da regra... Mas ele queria manter. Quanto menor o contato que tivesse com aquelas pessoas, melhor seria.

O loiro sorriu alegremente.

- Severo! Que bom que você veio me prestigiar!

- Eu não faltaria. Como você escapou?

Essa seria uma informação valiosa para Dumbledore.

- Digamos que o sistema de segurança de Azkaban não é mais o mesmo desde que tiraram os Dementadores. Depois eu explico tudo, _caso você precise_.

As famosas alfinetadas de Lúcio Malfoy. Ele sentiu o sangue ferver. Desviou o seu olhar... E esse foi parar justamente numa figura que ele não esperava ver ali: _Katrina_.

O que ela fazia lá, ele não sabia... Mas ela estava deslumbrante! Um longo vestido azul discretamente acentuava as curvas luxuriosas do corpo dela. Os cabelos loiros estavam presos em um coque, o que revelava o seu pescoço longo, altivo, digno da realeza. Os grandes olhos azuis brilhavam em contentamento. E os lábios...

Os lábios carnudos e rosados exibiam o sorriso mais sincero que ele já vira nela...

Ele não conseguia tirar os olhos daquela visão. Ela estava tão bela... Era como uma visão de luz que viera salvá-lo da escuridão que se instaurava na sua vida ano após ano...

Naquele momento, ele teve certeza que aquela seria a mulher com quem ele passaria o resto da vida... Ele teve certeza de que ela, na plenitude da sua beleza, era a mulher que o tiraria da solidão. E teve certeza também de que ela era tão pura e boa que nem se importaria com o passado dele... Que acreditaria nele quando dissesse que tinha se arrependido das atrocidades que cometera e que tentava se redimir... Teve certeza que ela era tão pura que seria capaz de limpar a sujeira dele.

E então, para a sua desgraça, ele reconheceu: estava apaixonado.

E sentiu um cutucão em seu braço. Desviou o olhar daquele anjo, para encarar com ódio o diabo do Lúcio Malfoy.

- Ela é linda, não é? – Ele falou, um sorriso maníaco se abria em seus lábios. – Eu só queria que ela me desse uma chance! Acho que até me livraria de Narcissa e tentaria algo com ela, se ela não fosse tão dissimulada.

Ele quase riu da fala do colega. Como aquele anjo poderia ser falso? Até _ele_ confiava plenamente nela!

- Dissimulada? Ela é a professora de Hogwarts, não?

- Sim. – O loiro voltou a olhar abobalhado para ela – _Katrina White_.

- E o que ela está fazendo aqui?

Lúcio voltou o olhar mais uma vez para ele e franziu o cenho.

- Você não sabe? – Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha – Ela é uma Comensal da Morte.

XxXxXxX

Reviews, por favor.

**Dark-Bride: **HuhAUhUahUAhUahH! Pois eh... Ele descobriu! Bjus!

**Sheyla Snape: **Eu pensei q vc tinha se eskecido d mim... Ond jah se viu, naum comentar nas minhas histórias! Heheheheheh! Brinkadeira...

O email... Jha respondi, e jah estou t devendo outro... Mas eu jah t esplikei o motivo, naum eh? Bjus!

**Lara: **HauhauHAuHAuHAuHU! Concordo plenamente com vc, a Katrina soh pode ser cega! Bjus!


	7. Comensal?

**CAPÍTULO VII. COMENSAL?**

Uma Comensal! Como ela poderia ser uma Comensal! E, se sim, porque nunca tinha contado nada a ele? Será que todas as noites em que conversaram, em que a franqueza dela tinha sido colocada em prova não tinham contado nada! Será que a amizade que ele pensava ter com ela não valia de nada...

Tantas vezes que eles tinham tocado nesse assunto... A guerra. Ela tivera, sim, muitas oportunidades de contar a ele a verdade... Será que era a verdade mesmo? Quer dizer, não se podia confiar em Malfoy, ele tinha plena consciência disso.

Mas Lúcio raramente mentia para ele.

Recriminou-se. Como pudera confiar naquela mulher!

- Severo?

Lúcio o olhava insistentemente. E ele quase não se importava. Mas tinha que falar... Tinha que investigar. Tinha que saber absolutamente de tudo. Tinha que descobrir qual era o propósito dela infiltrada na vida dele.

- Desculpe, Lúcio. O que você estava dizendo?

O loiro riu.

- Ela te enfeitiçou, foi?

'_Foi.'_

Ele deixou o rosto ainda mais sério, deixando claro que não aceitaria que ninguém tentasse meter o bedelho em sua vida pessoal. Os olhos ficaram gelados.

- Ninguém me enfeitiça.

- Sim, certo... – ele rolou os olhos – Mas quer dizer que você não sabia?

- Não, Lúcio, eu não fazia a menor idéia. Aliás, eu pensei que ela tivesse vivido junto com os trouxas por um bom tempo...

Lúcio fez uma cara de profundo desgosto.

- Sim, foram ordens do Mestre.

Mas Katrina, se ele bem lembrava da carta de Quim Shacklebolt, tinha passado os últimos dois anos com os trouxas... Tinha apenas vinte anos na época... Isso foi logo quando o Lorde retornara... E ele não aceitara ninguém novo naquela época... A única explicação lógica era se Katrina conhecesse o Lorde das Trevas desde antes da sua primeira queda... O que era bem difícil, considerando que ela era apenas uma criança.

Mas ele não podia deixar transparecer essas dúvidas. Ele tinha apenas que fazer Lúcio falar tudo o que sabia.

Nesse momento, um garçom passou. Ele se serviu de uma dose de Whisky... A noite seria longa. Pedia uma bebida.

- Ordens do Mestre? – ele mascarou a sua curiosidade – Porque o Mestre mandaria alguém viver junto com aqueles imundos? Principalmente um servo de sangue puro?

O ar de superioridade que Lúcio Malfoy deixou revelar o irritou profundamente... Se, por apenas um momento, ele se esquecesse que estava numa missão, acabaria azarando aquele narcisista.

- Ah, Severo, você é muito ingênuo – crispou involuntariamente os lábios – O Lorde queria que ela mostrasse exatamente o contrário do que é entendeu? Queria que ela se misturasse com os trouxas para que ninguém, especialmente aquele velho diretor de Hogwarts, jamais desconfiasse dela, entendeu?

Ele assentiu lentamente... Então, tudo nela era falso. As suas crenças, a sua humanidade... Provavelmente todos os sorrisos, todos os gestos... As conversas que eles tinham. As idéias dela... Tudo um monte de mentiras.

A Katrina que ele conhecia não existia. A _sua _Katrina era apenas uma farsa.

Bebeu um grande gole da bebida.

Tinha que esquecer. Aquele era um assunto encerrado na vida dele. Uma parte dele tinha se quebrado... Mas ninguém podia saber disso. Principalmente agora. Ele estava no meio de uma missão. Ele tinha importantes informações para colher.

Uma guerra acontecia lá fora. Ele não podia se dar ao luxo de se desconcentrar por causa de uma paixão à toa. Ele não era importante. A Ordem da Fênix era importante, e era nela que ele tinha que se concentrar agora.

Depois, quando tivesse tempo, remoeria as suas mágoas, lembraria das outras duas vezes que amou e não deu certo e daria um jeito de fechar o seu coração para sempre. Depois entregaria Katrina a Dumbledore e à justiça, e acabaria esquecendo dela, como aconteceu com as outras... Agora, tinha apenas que descobrir uma coisa.

Tirou os olhos da mulher e colocou-os em Malfoy. Ele também observava Katrina. Isso o deixou raivoso. Com ciúmes, por mais que não quisesse admitir.

- Lúcio?

Ele olhou de novo para o amigo. O mesmo sorriso irritante no rosto... Um sorriso que não atingia os seus olhos.

- Sim, meu amigo?

- Será que eu posso indagar como você conseguiu fugir da prisão?

O loiro deu uma gargalhada discreta e falsa.

- Ah, meu amigo, o nosso Mestre anda escondendo muitas coisas de você! – O olhou, penetrante – Eu imagino se ele tem motivos para isso?

O sorriso sarcástico apareceu no canto dos lábios dele, foi inevitável. Aquele aguado confiava nele... Falou aquela última frase quase num tom de brincadeira... Se ele soubesse da missa a metade...

- Não imagine. Acho que é simplesmente porque não posso comparecer a todas as reuniões... Perco muito.

- Mas eu acabei de voltar e já estou a par de tudo.

O olhar maldoso e o sorriso sarcástico se alargando.

- Isso, meu amigo, é porque você é um desocupado. – As feições do loiro se contraíram em protesto. Ele tratou de voltar ao assunto logo. – Mas você vai me contar ou não, como conseguiu fugir?

Malfoy suspirou.

- Estamos no meio de uma festa, Severo. Depois eu te conto... Como já disse, caso você precise.

Narcissa Malfoy, nesse momento, estava se aproximando dos dois. Estava, como sempre, deslumbrante, com um longo e rico vestido cetim, cuja calda se arrastava no salão. Porém, as feições dela eras as de sempre: parecia que o sapato estava apertado.

- Boa noite. Severo, você chegou e nem cumprimentou os nossos amigos.

Se ela soubesse o quanto aquele sorriso tão visivelmente falso não era acolhedor...

- Narcissa. – Ele cumprimentou. Tomou a mão da mulher para beijar-lhe a palma – Bela, como sempre.

- É sempre bom receber você, Severo.

Ele soltou a mão da mulher. Nem um segundo depois, essa já estava amarrada na do marido. Ele não tinha certeza, mas achava que Lúcio tinha ciúmes dele com Narcissa... O que era uma pena, já que nada entre eles seria possível. Jamais. Ela era muito superficial.

- Eu vou deixar vocês dois e cumprimentar o resto dos convidados.

Mas só tinha uma convidada a quem ele queria cumprimentar...

XxXxXxX

Ela tomou o último gole de vinho que tinha na sua taça.

Isso sim. Era para isso que ela tinha nascido. Grandes, glamourosas, festas... Só faltava ela brilhar mais que todo mundo, essa era a sua meta. Sabia que o vestido tinha ficado bem, atraía muitos olhares... Mas, mesmo assim, o centro das atenções ainda era Lúcio.

Talvez, se ela fizesse algo grande, como dar o tal do Potter para o Mestre, ela acabasse ganhando a própria festa...

Mas ela com certeza seria o centro das atenções no dia em que se casasse com Snape, assim que ficasse provado que ele era leal ao Mestre.

Ela se assustou com o pensamento. E desde quando ela queria se casar com Snape? Nunca! Estava apenas cumprindo o papel que o Lorde tinha lhe designado. Era isso!

Tomou um susto ainda maior quando o dono dos seus pensamentos parou bem ao lado dela e tocou o seu ombro nu.

- Severo! – Ela se apressou em sorrir. – Eu não sabia que você vinha para essa festa! Você... Você conhece a família Malfoy?

Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- É difícil que alguém com puro-sangue não conheça uma família... Principalmente uma tão prestigiada como a Malfoy. Mas eu não sabia que você conhecia... Você é uma das White de puro-sangue? Eu nunca te perguntei isso.

Ela sorriu. Se ele estava perguntando sobre o sangue dela, era porque queria saber se ela era uma candidata potencial à mãe dos filhos dele. Ele queria saber se ela tinha puro-sangue de modo que não acabaria formando mais uma das famílias mestiças. Ela estava progredindo.

- Sim, de fato. Eu sou sobrinha de Rodolphus Lestrange, marido da irmã de Narcissa. Conhece?

- Sim, ele é um grande amigo meu. Não sabia que ele tem uma irmã.

Um grande amigo... Se ele era tão amigo de um Comensal, era quase impossível que não fosse fiel ao Lorde! Por que seu mestre não conseguia ver isso? Mas tudo bem. Ela continuaria até provar o que ela já tinha certeza.

Tinha que continuar com a farsa. Fez com que lágrimas enchessem seus olhos, e então fingiu lutar contra elas.

- Ele tinha, na verdade.

Ele ergueu a sobrancelha... E então relaxou as feições e tocou carinhosamente o ombro dela. Ela sentiu uma corrente elétrica passar por todo o seu corpo. Arrepiou-se.

'_Não! É uma missão! Lembre disso! Até provar, é só uma missão!'_

- Eu não sabia, sinto muito.

Ela nada podia fazer senão continuar o teatro. Baixou a cabeça e deixou uma lágrima cair. A enxugou, com as mãos trêmulas... Mas isso não era fingimento... Tinha sido efeito do gentil toque de Severo. Mordeu o lábio.

- Está tudo bem. – ela fingiu um sorriso triste. – Ela já se foi há muito tempo, mesmo. Eu era muito pequena. Quase não me lembro dela...

Fingiu voltar a lutar contra as lágrimas. Murmurou.

- Me desculpe.

E começou a correr, para os jardins da mansão Malfoy. Sentou-se num dos banquinhos... Longe das pessoas. E riu.

Como tinha sido fácil... Com certeza Snape tinha engolido todo aquele sentimentalismo sobre os pais dela... E ela fez bem não contando que eles tinham sido mortos num ataque de comensais. Se ela fizesse isso, não teria nada para chantageá-lo, para persuadi-lo a dizer a verdade para ela.

E, além disso, Lúcio era um Comensal conhecido, assim como Rodolphus. Ele poderia questionar como ela vivia rodeada das pessoas que tinha matado seus pais, e ela ficaria sem saída. Ele tinha que esquecer que ela estivera nessa festa.

E ela também tinha muito que esquecer... Tinha que esquecer o jeito carinhoso que ele pousou a mão sobre o seu ombro, só para lhe dar força... E tinha que esquecer a maneira que ele falou... Tão preocupado com ela...

Mas, afinal, o que tinha de errado com ela? Será que não sabia que estava no meio de uma missão? A única coisa que ela não podia fazer era se apaixonar! Ele era que tinha que se apaixonar por ela!

'_Mas isso eu já consegui... e eu, definitivamente, não estou me apaixonando por ele!'_

Ou será que estava?

XxXxXxX

Ele suspirou. Ótimo! Era isso mesmo! Aquela diaba era apenas uma falsa!

Se ela se preocupasse tanto com a morte dos pais, não conviveria com comensais! E jamais viria para uma festa em comemoração à fuga de um!

Mas ela fazia tudo parecer tão natural...

Mas ele fazia tudo parecer natural, também! Ela, ao que parecia, não desconfiara por um segundo sequer de que ele já sabia de absolutamente tudo. E também deve ter acreditado na comoção dele pelos pais dela...

Mas ele tinha que ir com calma. Não podia fazer tudo de uma vez.

Ela já tinha noção dos sentimentos dele... Sabia que ele estava confuso, um tanto apaixonado. Ele não poderia mudar bruscamente... E, além disso, tinha que descobrir por que o Lorde não tinha deixado que ela se revelasse a ele, fazendo um teatrinho tão barato.

Mas que ela era linda, ah, isso era!

Deixou o salão, seguindo Katrina até o jardim... Espiou ela por um momento. Ela ria, divertida, sozinha... E então voltava a ficar séria... Apenas confirmando que tudo não tinha se passado de um teatrinho.

Ele sentiu o rosto ficar quente. A vontade dele era de esganá-la. Mas não. Sempre soube muito bem como controlar as suas emoções... Não seria agora que vacilaria. Sim, ele era apaixonado por ela... Mas já fora mais apaixonado pelas anteriores... E ela estava dando um jeito de matar rapidamente o sentimento.

Respirou fundo. Foi até ela, com um único pensamento na cabeça...

'_Você vai desejar nunca ter nascido... Katrina White, você vai desejar nunca ter mexido com Severo Snape.'_

XxXxXxX

GEEEEEENTE, LI O LIVRO!

O q quer dz q essa minha fic jah ficou altamente ultrapassada, q eu vou ter q fz outras! E q provavelmente serah mais difícil...

Quem não leu, LEIA! Vale a pena ficar horas na frente do pc!

Revisem a minha pobre fic ultrapassada, por favor! D

**Dark-Bride: **Pois eh, coitado... Decepção, hein? Heheheheh! Bjus!

**Sheyla Snape: **Maravilhoso, sim... E continua maravilhoso! Bjus!

**Nicolle Snape: **A pequenina mancha, diga-se d passagem! HuHAUAHuhauAH! Bjus!

**Lara: **Concordo plenamente q o Sevvie naum merece sofrer por ng... Mas naum xinga o pobre do Lúcio, naum... Coitado, um dos meus amantes! Huhauhhuhauah! Bjus!


	8. E O Jogo Se Inverte?

**CAPÍTULO VIII. E O JOGO SE INVERTE?**

Ele a olhou mais um tempo... Tinha que dar tempo para ela. Ela tinha que recobrar a sua compostura. Não podia parecer que estava rindo... Ela não podia saber que ele já sabia. Ela tinha que continuar pensando que o seu plano de ser como uma santa estava dando certo.

E esperou. A risada dela foi morrendo... Até que cessou por completo. O rosto dela voltou a ficar vazio. Somente então era hora de agir, ele sabia.

'_Ela pensa que o jogo começou... Mas o jogo só vai começar agora.'_

Aproximou-se lentamente. Ela não percebia que ele estava se aproximando. Tinha reflexos lentos para uma Comensal da Morte, ele não deixou de notar. Mas tinha que forçar. Ela tinha que perceber que ele estava se aproximando.

Pisou mais forte num chumaço de folhas. O rosto da mulher se virou para ele imediatamente.

Katrina estava sem expressão. Mas logo que os seus olhos pousaram nos deles, o seu semblante se tornou sofrido.

'_Péssima atriz, Katrina, péssima atriz.'_

Ele lutou contra o ímpeto da sua máscara fria e sem sentimentos tomar lugar no seu rosto. Ao invés, mudou sutilmente. Tentou olhá-la com mais calor.

Sentou-se ao lado dela. Segurou a sua mão. Ela estremeceu... Ou seria apenas fingimento?

- Eu sinto muito.

Ela o olhou. As lágrimas se formavam nos seus olhos.

- Está tudo bem... É que... – a voz dela ficou embargada – eu apenas não consigo falar nos meus pais! Eles eram tão...

E choramingou.

Ele quase rolou os olhos, mas se controlou.

Controlou-se por que a raiva tinha tomado conta do seu corpo. Como aquela mulher podia ser tão falsa? E como ele tinha acreditado nela? Logo ele, que nunca confiava em ninguém! Mas tinha que continuar. A única maneira de descobrir o que ela queria com toda essa balela era, talvez, inverter o jogo e deixá-la apaixonada por ele.

Ele sabia que uma mulher apaixonada fazia tudo.

Ele sabia que uma mulher apaixonada diria tudo.

Já tinha feito isso antes, e funcionara muito bem.

- Eu entendo a sua perda... Também perdi os meus pais quando era jovem.

Ela o olhou. Os grandes olhos azuis, agora vermelhos por causa do choro, o encaravam com tanta sinceridade... Como ela conseguia? Seria realmente tudo fingimento?

'_É sim, Severo! Agora, se concentre!'_

Ele tirou os olhos dos olhos daquele anjo do submundo. Levantou-se.

'_É hora de ser o cavalheiro.'_

- Vamos. Você não pode ficar nessa festa nesse estado. Em Hogwarts, depois de uma boa noite de sono, você vai se sentir melhor.

Ela o olhou quase descrente... E ele quase sorriu sarcasticamente. Ela estava caindo, sim! E estava sendo tão fácil! Logo, o jogo se inverteria.

Ela sorriu docemente. Sim... Ainda era muito fácil se perder naquele sorriso. Naqueles lábios tão rosados e tão carnudos... Mas ele não podia. Ela era o inimigo.

Katrina se levantou. Cruzou os braços, como quem quisesse se aquecer do frio. Ela estava sem casaco. O vestido azul que tão bem desenhava o seu corpo, agora, visto tão de perto, mostrava-se um modelo longe dos dignos de anjos.

O decote nos seios era profundo... mesmo que discreto. Como ele mesmo já pudera perceber, ele era quase imperceptível de longe... Mas de perto.

Severo sentiu um calor dentro do peito... Mas um calor que ia descendo.

Pigarreou, tentando retomar os pensamentos.

- O seu casaco está lá dentro?

Ela olhou o chão por um tempo e ergue a face, mordendo o lábio.

- Eu realmente não gostaria de entrar lá... Não quero que todos me vejam nesse estado.

Ele acenou. Mais uma vez, ele tinha a chance de se mostrar o cavalheiro que _não_ era, na verdade. Tirou o seu longo casaco negro e o estendeu para Katrina. Ela, com um sorriso tímido e o rosto ligeiramente ruborizado, aceitou. Os dois foram caminhando juntos até a carruagem que os levaria ao ponto onde poderiam desaparatar.

XxXxXxX

O saldo da noite fora, com certeza, positivo.

Ela sorriu discretamente, lutando para que ele não reparasse.

Ela tinha escolhido o seu melhor vestido e tinha conseguido com que Severo não olhasse para mais ninguém, senão ela. Claro, Lúcio também a olhou um pouco... Esperava que Narcissa não tivesse notado. Aquela loura aguada era extremamente ciumenta. Não queria saber dela fazendo queixas para o Lorde...

'_E nem poderia... Aquela vadia não tem capacidade para se tornar uma Comensal!'_

Bom, continuando... Severo tinha sido mais gentil e simpático com ela do que nunca. Isso era um bom sinal. Mas também poderia ser um mau sinal, ela bem sabia. Conhecia homens como ele – já tivera alguns. Eles sempre querem algo. Eles apenas mudam o seu jeito quando querem algo.

'_Talvez ele me queira.'_

Ela normalmente acharia esse pensamento extremamente convencido e irreal... Mas, considerando que ele a estava acompanhando até os seus aposentos, não achava aquela convicção tão absurda.

Eles chegaram.

Talvez tenha sido o choro que tenha o sensibilizado... Chorar pelos pais duas vezes fora uma jogada de mestre, mostrando a sua sensibilidade... Que o Lorde nunca soubesse que ela fingiu chorar por aqueles traidores.

Snape tocou ligeiramente na porta que levaria para o quarto dela.

- Está entregue.

Ela sorriu. Seria malicioso, mas ela conseguiu transformá-lo em algo parecido como gentil e doce.

Mas e agora? Se ela o chamasse para entrar, poderia acabar parecendo uma vadia... Ele podia perder o interesse. E, se não, ele podia achar que ela não estava interessada...

'_Por que eu tenho que ser tão não-boa em relacionamentos!'_

Mas... ele estava lá... A olhava de um jeito tão penetrante... Ai... Ela tinha que admitir que queria ele... Muito! Principalmente depois do jeito que ele a tratou naquela noite.

'_Recomponha-se, Katrina! Até que você prove que ele é fiel ao Lorde, ele é apenas uma missão! A sua primeira missão de verdade!'_

Era isso! Não podia ir muito longe naquela noite. Não podia assustar o professor.

- Então... – ela o olhou, meio moleca, meio tímida – Boa noite!

Levantou-se nas pontas dos pés e depositou um tímido beijo nos lábios do professor... Um tímido beijo que teve conseqüências estrondosas para ela.

Foi como se todo o seu corpo tivesse recebido uma descarga elétrica. Ela sentiu como se tivesse ido às nuvens e voltado...

Sentiu pela primeira vez que estava bem mais atraída pelo professor do que imaginara.

Ele tocou levemente o seu rosto, enquanto ela sorria sinceramente para ele. Num tom meio rouco, ele disse.

- Você não vai me convidar para entrar?

E a realidade voltou. Não podia. Tinha que manter a missão intacta. Sorriu tímida e se desculpou.

- Hoje não. Eu estou muito cansada... Tenho certeza que podemos... _continuar _– ela se forçou a enrubescer – isso uma outra hora.

Ela viu os olhos dele ficarem duros... Mas somente para se amaciarem de novo. Quase respirou aliviada. Achou que ele tinha se zangado, mas podia ver, agora, que não.

- Muito bem...

A voz dele estava macia demais... Aveludada demais... Isso não era bom... Não era bom para o autocontrole dela.

Lentamente, ele desceu o rosto pra aplicar nela mais um daquele beijo casto... Mas uma vez, a mesma sensação de ter sido invadida por uma corrente elétrica a possuía.

As finas e ágeis mãos dele se colocaram sobre os ombros dela, quase numa carícia, despindo-a do casaco que ela vestia. As mãos, ainda segurando o pedaço de pano, desceram para a cintura dela. A apertou. Ela podia sentir o desejo pulsar em cada célula do seu corpo...

E então ele fez o que não devia.

Como num golpe de mestre, ele lançou o seu peso sobre ela, a encostando violentamente contra a porta, e a beijou profundamente. As suas línguas travavam uma poderosa guerra. O prazer... O corpo dela pedia por mais, necessitava ter mais. Queria ser preenchida. Ali mesmo...

Esqueceu a missão. Esqueceu o mestre. Esqueceu o mundo. Agora eram só eles dois.

Mas, então, tudo parou.

Ele se afastou dela. Os seus olhos brilhavam com a luxúria. E então, sorrindo maliciosamente, ele disse.

- Só queria pegar o meu casaco.

E saiu, sem nem dar a chance dela responder.

A respiração dela ficou irregular. A excitação passou.

'_Ai! Que ódio!'_

Entrou no quarto e bateu a porta.

Ele tinha feito de propósito! Tinha calculado! Ela tinha certeza disso! Mas como?

Sim... ele estava tentando seduzi-la... Mas era certo! Ela era quem seduziria ele!

'_Nunca, nunca mais, esqueça a sua missão! Nunca se deixe levar!'_

Ah, mas ele pagaria! Ele não tinha o direito de brincar com ela! Ele pagaria...

Mas pagaria depois, porque, agora, uma dor em seu braço esquerdo a fez esquecer até de Severo Snape.

XxXxXxX

Ele rolou na cama... Como fora difícil... Ela o queria tanto...

'_Ou parecia querer.'_

Nem ele sabia como tinha resistido à tentação de ter aquela mulher... Mas não podia. Era apenas um jogo. E ele ganharia.

Mas que seria difícil dormir com o gosto do beijo dela ainda em seus lábios, ah, isso seria!

XxXxXxX

- Nervosa, Katrina?

Como diabos aquele beijo poderia estar interferindo até em seu encontro com o seu Mestre? Mas não interessava... Apenas queria saber o que ele queria e voltar para Hogwarts, para tentar dormir um pouco.

- Um pouco, Milorde. Eu tenho que admitir que a tarefa a mim destinada é mais difícil do que o imaginado... Mas acredito que esteja fazendo avanços.

Ele assentiu.

- Não foi para isso que eu te chamei aqui... Eu quero que você espione Snape por um outro ângulo também.

Ela franziu o cenho. Existe um ângulo melhor?

- Como?

- Quero que você peça ao velho para entrar na Ordem da Fênix. Essa é a entidade que Severo espiona, eu quero que você me diga o quanto do que ele me diz é verdade.

Ela assentiu. Nada podia ser negado ao Mestre... Mesmo se isso fosse tão impossível quanto enganar Dumbledore.

- Mas como eu chegarei a esse assunto com o velho?

O Lorde das Trevas a olhou brilhantemente.

- Isso, minha querida, já esta sendo providenciado.

XxXxXxX

**Nicolle Snape: **Encrencadíssima... Se bem q, se eh essa a punição q ele dah às suas vítimas, eu tb quero ficar encrencada! HuHAuhauahUahuA! Bjus!

**Sheyla: **Quero soh ver como eh q eu vou conseguir adaptar as minhas historinhas q jah estavam na minha cabeça aos novos acontecimentos... Jah vou fz uma mudancinha básica em caps anteriores da assassina... /

**Konphyzck F. Lacerdinha**: Liiiiiiiiiiiiii! Vc jah leu? Naum eh PERFEITO? Bjus!


	9. Objetivo 2: A Ordem da Fênix

**CAPÍTULO IX. OBJETIVO 2: A ORDEM DA FÊNIX**

Ele se levantou bem cedo. Não tinha conseguido dormir muito bem...

'_Inferno!'_

Por que aquela bandida tinha que causar tal reação dele? Por que ele não podia simplesmente ignorar, tal qual sempre fazia com todas as outras mulheres perigosas?

A resposta, ele sabia, era bem simples: por que ele estava apaixonado. Mas apaixonado pela mulher que se apresentou para ele... Não pela fingida. Mas ainda era na dissimulada que ele via o anjo dele.

Levantou-se, tentando colocar os pensamentos em ordem. Tinha feito, ontem, uma quase tentativa masoquista de vingança. Riu maldosamente. O olhar no rosto de Katrina quando ele rompeu o beijo foi impagável... A mulher, além de falsa e dissimulada, tinha fogo debaixo das saias...

O que era uma pena para ele, que teve que lutar para resistir à tentação.

Batidas insistentes na porta o fizeram se apressar.

'_Quem diabos...?'_

Talvez fosse ela...

Ele deixou a camisa aberta, mostrando o seu peito nu. Correu para abrir a porta...

E encontrar Dumbledore e McGonagall.

A bruxa velha enrubesceu e virou o rosto. Dumbledore o olhou surpreso. E a carranca de quem não tinha gostado nada do ocorrido, que ele normalmente simulava para os seus alunos, veio espontaneamente. Apressou-se em fechar todos os botões. Sem pensar, falou.

- Me desculpem. Eu pensei qu---

E então percebeu o que estava prestes a falar. "_Eu pensei que fosse outra pessoa_"... Isso, definitivamente, não era uma coisa apropriada para um professor falar numa escola lotada de alunas adolescentes com hormônios em ebulição... Pelo menos não na presença do diretor e da vice-diretora. A sua expressão ficou ainda mais aborrecida. Se ele tivesse concluído aquela frase, muitos rumores seriam levantados.

- O que?

Ele disse em sua voz mais fria, enquanto os dois idiotas ficavam parados, apenas esperando que ele concluísse a fala. Ainda mais aborrecido, bufou.

- Venham.

E entrou, esperando que os visitantes fizessem o mesmo.

Dumbledore, de longe o membro mais folgado do corpo docente, entrou e se sentou antes de ser convidado a tal. McGonagall acompanhou o colega. E ele não se sentou. Não estava nem um pouco disposto a ouvir o lenga-lenga do diretor, tivesse ele o assunto que tivesse.

Principalmente agora, que ele trouxera McGonagall com ele. Aquela bruxa velha sempre tinha uma palavra para discordar com qualquer coisa que ele dizia. Talvez ela não gostasse dele... Aliás, era bem provável que isso fosse verdade. Ou talvez não confiasse nele...

Qualquer das hipóteses, o problema era todo dela. Ele não gostava daquela tia velha, mesmo!

- Severo – Dumbledore começou – só viemos saber como foi ontem? Você não me comunicou. Se soubesse, teria marcado uma reunião com a Ordem.

Como foi ontem? Como foi a festa? Isso era realmente inesperado. Qual seria a importância da festa... Bom, talvez fosse por causa de Lúcio...

Ele vestiu o seu sorriso sarcástico.

- Incrível... Uma pena que voltei cedo.

Os dois velhos se olharam, interrogativos. McGonagall falou.

- Incrível? Mas, Severo... Três pessoas morreram.

'_O que!'_

Eles certamente não estavam falando da festa. Os jantares na mansão Malfoy tinham muitos assassinos, mas nada de não-civilizado acontecia lá.

- Do que vocês estão falando?

O diretor se levantou. Tocou o seu ombro.

- Houve um ataque de Comensais a Hogsmeade ontem.

Ele sentiu um buraco abrir-se nos seus pés. Como poderia ter acontecido um ataque? Ele não ficara sabendo. A sua marca não tinha queimado... Ele não fora chamado! O que isso queria dizer? Será que...

'_Será que o Lorde está perdendo a confiança em mim?'_

Foi com o estalo dessa constatação que ele teve a sua epifania:

Isso explicava tudo!

Katrina tinha sido enviada para testá-lo. Talvez fazer perguntas... O propósito era fazê-lo se apaixonar, por isso tinha sido sempre tão doce, tão paciente... Tão _inocentemente sexy_.

A história do assassinato dos seus pais era perfeita! Ela, assim ele deveria pensar, não poderia ficar com ele por uma questão moral... E assim ela o pressionaria para que, em fim, ele revelasse aonde estava a sua lealdade... Ou para testar até onde a lealdade dele ia.

'_Bandida! Vaca! Vadia!'_

Mas ela descobriria... _Descobriria o quanto ele é fiel_, e toda a situação seria organizada. Ele quase sorriu. No fim, a vaca seria útil.

Sequer percebeu que tinha ficado um tempo calado.

- Severo?

A voz de Minerva o acordou dos seus pensamentos. Ele não revelou. Apenas se desculpou.

- Eu não fui chamado. Ele deve ter pensado que ainda estava na festa na mansão de Lúcio.

XxXxXxX

Ela entrou no salão comunal e gostou muito do que viu: os alunos estavam gralhando feito loucos, todos com um exemplar do profeta diário na mão, comentando o ataque do dia anterior.

Como o Mestre tinha sido inteligente... Ele queria que ela tivesse um pretexto para falar com Dumbledore sobre a Ordem da Fênix e conseguiu! Nada como um bom ataque para levar todos à comoção... Ela, mais uma vez, se sairia como a coitadinha que só quer ajudar!

'_Perfeito!'_

Ela respirou fundo e tirou o sorriso da cara. Agarrou o seu próprio exemplar do jornal e se concentrou para que lágrimas sufocadas viessem aos seus olhos. Quando conseguiu a sua expressão de horror e dor, correu para um trio de professores que se falavam em tom de urgência – Dumbledore, Severo e McGonagall.

- Professor Dumbledore, o senhor já viu as notícias?

Ele a olhou com pesar. Ela quase gostava daquele velhinho... Não entendia por que o seu Mestre tinha um desafeto com aquele homem tão agradável.

- Sim, Katrina... É uma pena...

- Não! É... É um absurdo!

Ela levou às mãos ao rosto e enxugou uma lágrima.

- Como eles podem fazer isso com outros seres humanos? É tão... Horrível! Eu... Professor, eu quero fazer alguma coisa! Eu...

Fingiu não conseguir mais falar. Chorou abertamente... Fingiu lutar por controle. O velho colocou uma das mãos sobre o seu ombro, num gesto paternal... Mesmo sem estar verdadeiramente machucada, ela se sentiu bem com esse toque... Quase ninguém era tão carinhoso com ela.

- O que aconteceu, minha filha?

Ela suspirou.

- Eu perdi meus pais assim. Eu era tão pequena, tão impotente... Mas agora eu posso fazer algo para ajudar às vitimas desses... monstros. Professor, eu sei que o senhor tem uma organização de pessoas... a Ordem da Fênix... eu queria tanto participar.

Ele assentiu.

- Pensarei, minha filha.

XxXxXxX

'_Ordinária! Dissimulada! Vadia!'_

Ele não conseguia pensar em mais nada... Apenas nas qualidades daquela mulher que tinha acabado de deixar a roda de professores aos prantos. Como uma criatura podia ser assim, tão falsa?

Ela tinha sido tão verdadeira que até ele, que sabia era tudo uma farsa, ficou tocado! Como a odiava! Ela merecia destino pior que a morte!

Pena que ele nunca seria capaz de matá-la. E como ele se odiava por isso.

Dumbledore olhou para os dois, ele e McGonagall, com os olhos comovidos pelo depoimento de Katrina.

- Ela é uma moça tão boa...

Ele não conseguiu evitar: rolou os olhos e bufou. McGonagall o olhou, reprovando-o.

- Dumbledore tem razão, Severo! Ela tem um coração de ouro.

- Isso é o que vocês imaginam.

- Nem todos são como você, Snape – Minerva alfinetou.

Ele rolou os olhos mais uma vez. Não adiantaria. Talvez ele tivesse que dizer agora. O certo seria isso.

Mas então ela seria expulsa da escola e ele jamais teria a chance de reafirmar a sua "lealdade" para com o Lorde das Trevas.

Não era hora de falar, ainda. Apenas perfurou a velha com o olhar.

- É. Nem todos são como eu, Minerva.

'_Mas ela é igualzinha a mim.'_

E voltou para o seu quarto.

E quase caiu para trás quando chegou lá.

Ela estava lá, encostada na sua mesa, o olhando lascivamente.

Ele encostou a porta por trás de si lentamente.

Katrina retirou lentamente as vestes púrpuras que vestia. Ele sentiu o coração acelerar. Era tão óbvio o que ela queria... E ele sentiu raiva quando, involuntariamente, o seu corpo reagiu à antecipação.

Por debaixo das vestes, ela trajava a pequena e bem apertada camisola negra. A sua pele alva, tão delicada, contrastando com o negro do tecido...

Nesse momento, ela parecia tudo, menos o anjo que ele pensava.

Queria tanto odiá-la... Mas o corpo dele – o seu corpo inteiro – parecia querer o contrário. Aproximou-se um pouco da mulher.

Ela sorriu docemente.

- Eu disse que ontem estava cansada... Pois bem. Vim para continuar a nossa conversa.

Ela se desencostou e caminhou até onde ele estava. Acariciou o rosto dele.

Ele ficou tenso. Ele não podia... Ela tinha que sofrer... Nada era verdadeiro...

- E você não diz nada?

O olhou. Os olhos azuis exigiam uma reação. Ela, por fim, bufou. Colocou-se nas pontas dos pés e o abraçou. Começou a beijar o pescoço dele.

Ele tinha que tirá-la dali, mas... Mas as carícias estavam tão boas... E tinham potencial de ficarem tão melhores...

Ele enlaçou a cintura da mulher. Sentiu-a estremecer assim que os seus lábios capturaram os dela... e a beijou. Tão profundamente... E ela correspondeu tão avidamente.

O corpo dela passou a procurar o dele. As mãos explorarem cada centímetro das suas costas. O desejo pulsava. Ele a levou de volta para a mesa, onde a encostou. As suas mãos passearem pelas coxas tão perfeitamente torneadas dela...

Mas a maldita voz de Lucio Malfoy irrompeu na sua mente, atrapalhando o seu momento de diversão.

'_Você não sabia? Ela é uma Comensal.'_

Ele se afastou. Tragou ar. Tentou fazer o seu corpo entender que não deveria desejar ela.

Katrina o olhou. Os olhos estavam escuros de desejo. Ela respirou fundo, tentando recobrar o fôlego. Passou a mão pelo rosto dele.

- O que foi? Você não me quer?

'_Missão! Missão!'_

Ele tirou a mão dela do seu rosto. Já era complicado demais, sem ela tocá-lo. Aquela infame camisolinha negra já fazia tudo ficar mais complicado.

- Quero. Mas é você quem não vai me querer.

O rosto dela ficou confuso.

'_Fingida! Vadia!'_

- Se eu não quisesse, não estaria aqui, nesses trajes. – ela sorriu, envergonhada. Baixou o rosto – Eu nunca tinha feito isso antes.

Voltou a caminhar sedutoramente para ele. Mordeu seu lábio.

- Você está me enlouquecendo.

Ele teve que usar todo o seu auto-controle para se desvencilhar daquela bela mulher. Com a voz rouca, ele disse.

- Eu sou um Comensal da Morte.

XxXxXxX

Reviews, por favor.

**Nicolle Snape: **Ae estah, como ela consegue entrar para a Ordem! Hehehehee! Bjus!

**Sheyla Snape: **UAHUAhUAUHAUahUAHUAhUAHUAH! Se fosse comigo, ele teria q tirar o casaco e o resto! HuHAuHAUAHUAH! E ae, amou o livro!

**Lara: **Quem sabe agora vc tem alguma previsão do q acontecerá em seguida! Hehehehe! Bjus!


	10. A Culpa É dos Pais

**CAPÍTULO X. A CULPA É DOS PAIS...**

'_Bingo!'_

Ele finalmente tinha dito que era um Comensal da Morte... E, para que um Comensal revelasse isso, ela sabia muito bem, tinha que ter um motivo bastante grande... Era tão óbvio que Snape estava completa e pateticamente apaixonada por ela!

Um calor se apossou do seu coração.

'_Por que eu estou gostando disso?'_

Olhou para o professor de poções. Ele a olhava cansado... De vez em quando fitava o seu corpo... E ela se sentia estremecer ao menor olhar.

Assustou-se. Por mais que, depois da missão, eles tivessem uma chance juntos, nada poderia estragar... Sentimentos apenas atrapalhavam na vida real... Ela conhecera muito bem o que acontecia quando uma pessoa deixava o sentimento dominar as suas ações, dominar a sua cabeça...

Por isso, tinha jurado que jamais se apaixonaria... E tinha cumprido essa promessa muito bem.

Até agora.

'_Nada disso! Eu ainda cumpro! Eu não estou apaixonada!'_

Tinha que se concentrar. Precisava se concentrar. Pensaria na vida depois.

Ela baixou a cabeça e suspirou, concentrando-se para chamar a lágrima.

- Comensal da morte? – sussurrou.

Ele se aproximou dela e a tocou no ombro... Tão tenro...

Aquele, definitivamente, não era o homem que ele tinha se mostrado ser quando se conheceram... Como ele tinha mudado.

'_Missão!'_

Ela segurou a mão dele e a afastou. Correu para onde tinha deixado a roupa caída e a vestiu.

Concentrou. A lágrima desceu. Então voltou a encará-lo.

- Como você tem coragem de chegar perto de mim depois do que você presenciou hoje? Será que você não percebeu o tamanho do meu ódio pelo seu tipo?

Ele deu dois passos em sua direção.

- Você foi quem veio a mim.

Ela forjou um olhar de pura incredulidade.

- Você me enganou!

- Em nenhum momento.

- Tantas vezes nós falamos sobre a guerra... Você tinha a obrigação de ter me contado!

Ela percebeu o olhar dele. Estava tão frio...

Não entendia... Ele deveria estar triste... Deveria estar implorando para que ela ficasse com ele.. E não...

Ela crispou os lábios – sinceramente.

Ela poderia jurar que o viu olhar com ódio... Mas não. Ele a amava! Isso ela já tinha conseguido, com certeza. Ele já estava enlouquecido.

'_Mas por que então ele parece nem se incomodar?'_

Severo olhou para um grande relógio de pendulo que tinha no canto da sala.

- Você não é nada minha, não vejo motivos de ter obrigação em nada. Agora, senhorita White, eu recomendo que vá colocar algum traje descente. As aulas já começam em meia hora.

Ela ficou o encarando por apenas um momento.

Só tinha mais uma arma... Disparou:

- E pensar que eu cheguei a amar você.

Apenas deu tempo de visualizar pouquíssimo da expressão dele... Que foi de um misto de espanto e choque...

Virou-se e deixou a sala, batendo a porta.

XxXxXxX

Ele ficou apenas olhando para a porta fechada...

E caminhou pela sala.

Ela tinha dito que...

Mas...

'_Inferno!'_

Ele nunca sabia quando ela estava falando a verdade! Por que ela tinha que parecer sempre tão sincera? Por que ele simplesmente não conseguia acreditar de verdade que ela era uma Comensal da Morte?

Surrou a mesa.

Ela era uma Comensal. E tinha motivos óbvios para parecer apaixonada. E ele tinha que aceitar isso: já fizera coisa parecida uma vez... E não acabou nada bem.

Ele balançou a cabeça, tentando afastar o pensamento funesto que passou em sua mente.

E esta foi invadida pela imagem da moça em mínimos trajes negros...

Suspirou. Tinha afastar aquela mulher dos seus pensamentos.

'_Aquela bandida.'_

E o pior é que ele tinha que continuar parecendo não saber de nada... Tinha que reafirmar a sua lealdade com o Lorde das Trevas... Tinha que continuar mostrando o que sentia.

'_Com um pouco de sorte ela se apaixona também e acaba com mesmo final que Lucya...'_

Ele sorriu morbidamente... Mas sabia que não desejava isso.

'_E, se isso acontecer, eu vou ter o mesmo final que tive por causa do desfecho de Lucya...'_

O sorriso morreu. Não queria jamais passar por aquilo de novo.

Mas tinha que continuar fingindo...

XxXxXxX

Ela entrou correndo na sala e se encostou à porta assim que a fechou. Logo os alunos estariam lá...

'_Que se danem! Eu é que não vou trocar de roupa! Eles não vão ver através das minhas vestes, mesmo!'_

Sentou-se.

Tudo estava indo muito bem...

Sorriu maliciosamente.

Era definitivo. Snape não era o traidor! Se ele fosse, teria dito a verdade! Nenhum homem resistiria a ela naquelas condições!

E tinha mais: Ele não só não era um traidor, como era um servo muito fiel! Se ele não fosse muito convicto das suas crenças, teria mentido, ou feito algo assim, só para levá-la para a cama...

'_Além de tudo, ele é um cavalheiro!'_

O sorriso sonhador se alargou ainda mais.

'_Talvez o Lorde nos arranje um casamento!'_

Mordeu o lábio.

Tinha que tirar aquela luxúria do seu corpo... Ela já estava evoluindo, se tornando sentimentos... Isso se não já tivessem se tornado...

Não faltava muito para a paixão se tornar amor. Ela não podia mais deixar se dominar pelo mistério daquele homem...

'_Tenho que me concentrar no Severo mal!'_

Lembrou-se da forma como ele quase a expulsou do seu quarto. Como fora frio... O lance de ódio que ela _pensou_ ver nos olhos dele – mas que já a ajudaria a esquecer o homem caloroso que a pegou nos braços e acariciou o seu corpo...

O homem que quase a proporcionara muito prazer...

Sim, ela estava gostando muito da sua primeira missão...

XxXxXxX

Reviews, por favor.

**Nicolle Snape: **Hehehehehe! Tortura meeesmo! Se eu fosse ela, não sei se suportaria! HuHAuAHUAHUAHuAH! Bjus!

**Sheyla Snape: **Q q tem ser completamente cega? O Milord merece toda a devoção desse mundo! HuHAUAHUAhUAhUAhUAHuH! Mas, vc sabe, isso eh explicado... não eh? Acho q sim... Sei naum... Eu expliquei, naum expliquei? O.o

**Luanna Snape: **Heheheeh! ContXinuarei! HUAHUAhUAhuHA! Bjus!

**Lara: **UAHUAhUHauHAu! Quem mandou seduzir o nosso Sevvie! Hehehehe! Atualizarei A Assassina logo, logo... Eh soh eu terminar os preparativos para postar a Outra Noiva do Lobo, oks? Bjus!


	11. Só Se

**CAPÍTULO XI. SÓ SE...**

Mais uma vez, ela estava naquela casa fétida, implorando para que o seu Mestre acreditasse que ela tinha obtido sucesso na missão, acreditasse no que ela dizia.

- Eu tenho a mais absoluta certeza, Milorde... Severo é fiel.

Já se passara meia hora desde que ela tinha adentrado na casa, tentado convencê-lo, mas o Mestre ainda não acreditava...

O Mestre a rodeou.

- Por acaso, você não está apaixonada, está?

Ela sentiu o coração acelerar...

- Não, Mestre. Eu encarei tudo como uma ordem expressa, como um trabalho. Tudo o que eu fiz foi para que o senhor se certificasse de que não está lidando com um traidor, quando o Comensal em questão é Severo Snape. Tenho a mais absoluta certeza do que afirmo.

Ele se sentou. Falou alguma coisa, emitiu algum ruído, que apenas a sua cobra de estimação entendeu. Ela se arrastou até o colo dele, e ele a acariciou.

Ela o olhou. O seu coração pesava...

Esperou.

E ele, finalmente, disse:

- Eu ainda não estou certo.

- Mas, Milorde---

- Não quero saber! Eu tenho fortes motivos para acreditar que Snape está vazando informações para Dumbledore! Talvez, você não tenha ido longe demais, não tenha o enlouquecido! – A olhou penetrante. Ela desviou o olhar. – Você está me escondendo alguma coisa?

Ela mordeu o lábio, involuntariamente. Era sempre tão boa em esconder, em dissimular... Mas quando se tratava do seu mestre, tudo mudava. Ela não conseguia mentir para ele. Nunca conseguira.

Não conseguiria esconder que temia que a atração que sentia por Snape evoluísse.

Ele se levantou. A varinha estava apontada para ela.

Ela sentiu medo. Nunca vira o seu mestre assim. Não contra ela, pelo menos. Não pensou que isso fosse possível. Recuou.

Com a voz perigosa, o mestre falou.

- Olhe para mim, Katrina.

Receosa, ela subiu um pouco o olhar, até encontrar-se com as fendas duras dele.

Sentiu-se tonta. A respiração ficou acelerada. Pensou que cairia. Cenas se passaram pela mente dela... Cenas dela com Severo.

E viu, mais uma vez, Severo a rejeitar, dizendo que não podia ficar com ela... E revelando que era um Comensal da Morte.

E sentiu uma forte dor, como se a sua cabeça estivesse se partindo e algo saindo dela.

As suas pernas ficaram fracas – ela caiu ajoelhada no chão.

Os olhos dela começaram a arder... Ela não suprimiu a lágrima que escorregou lentamente pelo seu rosto.

O mestre falou. A voz dele já não estava mais tão dura.

- Levante-se, minha filha.

Lentamente, ela se levantou. Relutou um pouco, antes de olhar no fundo dos olhos em fenda daquele poderoso homem.

- Estou muito satisfeito com o seu trabalho... Mas eu sinto que ainda possa haver alguma coisa...

Ela se aproximou uns dois passos. Enxugou as lágrimas.

- Eu não sei mais o que fazer, Mestre.

- Pressione-o. Depois de seduzi-lo. Snape _é_ um predador incorrigível... E eu sei que ele quer você. Vá em frente. Diga que apenas ficará com ele se ele for para o lado da luz.

Mordeu o lábio.

- E se ele disser que sim?

- Você faz o que ele quer... E então eu o mato.

XxXxXxX

"_Em pensar que eu cheguei a amar você."_

Mais uma vez essa frase se passava em seu pensamento.

Aliás, essa sentença não saia da mente dele desde o dia que a maldita bela mulher de grandes olhos azuis e lábios rosados tinha a dito.

O que, exatamente, ela quis dizer com isso? E até onde aquilo era verdadeiro?

Aliás, havia _algo_ de verdade naquela mulher? Ou será que o mentiroso era Lúcio? Ele estivera julgando mal aquele anjo o tempo inteiro?

'_Inferno!'_

Já estava se iludindo de novo, achando de novo que aquela mulher era confiável.

"_Eu mesmo deixaria Narcissa por ela, se ela não fosse tão falsa."_

Sentiu ódio subir pelo seu corpo.

Ódio de Lúcio, que dissera aquilo para ele. Ódio dele, de ter gostado de alguém novamente. Ódio dela, por ser tão mentirosa e bandida.

Mas, principalmente, ódio de não ter todas as respostas. De estar em dúvidas. De ter que acreditar em quem ele não confia.

E se lembrou... Daqueles lábios nos dele. Daquela mínima veste negra, que caia tão perfeitamente naquele corpo.

Um arrepio percorreu o seu corpo.

Ele tentava fingir que gostava dela para continuar a ser um bom espião...

A história estava se repetindo... Mais uma vez ele caíra na própria armadilha. Só que, dessa vez, não foi ele quem começou a brincar.

'_Eu sobrevivi ao que aconteceu com Lucya, posso sobreviver a ela.'_

Tinha que virar o jogo. Ele estava enlouquecendo... Tinha que levá-la a insanidade, também. Já tinha feito uma mulher se apaixonar por ele antes, podia muito bem repetir...

Se ele conseguisse despertar sentimentos nela, ela, no fim de tudo, também pagaria por esse joguinho infame.

Levantou-se com rumo certo: O quarto de uma certa professora de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas.

XxXxXxX

Ela fechou os olhos, tentando se concentrar no que faria para seduzir Severo.

Mordeu o lábio.

Não queria mais mentir para ele... Inexplicavelmente, ele começara a se parecer um pouco com o Mestre: ela já sentia dificuldades para mentir para aquele homem...

E muito ela já não conseguia mais disfarçar: O seu olhar, que temia em encontrar com o dele; a sua voz, que tremia ao encontrar a dele...

Ela estava começando a se perder... Tinha que se concentrar.

Batidas na porta.

Ela bufou.

Levantou-se. Para a sua surpresa, do outro lado estava Severo Snape.

Ele a olhava duro, como sempre. Com a voz sem emoção, ele perguntou:

- Posso entrar?

Ela olhou o fundo dos olhos daquele homem... Por que ele nunca demonstrava nada através deles, tão belos, porém tão frios...? Mas não conseguia evitar se perder neles.

- Claro.

Ela se afastou da porta. Esperou ele entrar, e então a fechou.

- Sente-se.

- Não.

Ele se virou para ela. De repente, o seu olhar parecia muito cansado. Ele se aproximou dela. Parecia ter cuidado ao escolher as palavras... Isso fez com que o coração dela se aquecesse.

- Essa... _situação_ já está muito ruim... Para nós dois.

Ela se aproximou com cuidado. Teria que se controlar, agora, ou acabaria se deixando levar pelo desejo que movia o seu corpo.

- Eu sei – ela se concentrou para lacrimejar. – Eu vou falar com Dumbledore. Vou deixar a escola.

Ela pode jurar que o semblante dele ficou surpreso por um momento. E então o rosto sem expressão voltou.

- Não. Não há necessidade.

Ela baixou o tom da voz, fez sair um mero sussurro.

- Eu não posso mais te ver todos os dias. Eu já disse que estou apaixonada.

Lentamente, ela viu o rosto dele descer em direção ao seu. Os lábios se encostaram, castos.

O coração dela pulou.

Não conseguiu conter a mão que subiu para lhe acariciar o rosto... E para puxar para um pouco mais perto, para aprofundar.

Nem conseguiu conter as palavras...

- Eu preciso de você.

Ele a apertou... Mais junto. E ela se deixou levar... apenas por alguns segundos.

Recobrou a consciência.

- Não!

E se afastou bruscamente, talvez, no gesto mais difícil que já fizera na vida.

As lágrimas vieram sem precisar forçá-las.

'_Controle-se! Você está fazendo algo que o seu mestre pediu! Recomponha-se!'_

Ela voltou a olhá-lo. Severo já estava quase abrindo a porta.

- Deixe os comensais. – ele se virou. – Deixe os comensais, e eu farei _o que você quiser_.

XxXxXxX

Reviews, por favor...

**Sheyla Snape: **Soh quem pd tirar super-casquinhas do Sevvie sou EU! O resto q se contente com um amassinho aki, outro acolá... O Sevvie merece, sim, toda a atenção do mundo... Mas devese obedecer somente à Milord! Lembre-se q eu sou a mulher dele... Se eu fizer chegar aos ouvidos dele o q vc disse, eu tenho ateh pena d vc... HuHaUHAUAHUAHuahuAH! Qto aos motivos dela, apenas duas palavras: temor reverencial... Dobrado, pq, além d mestre, ele eh como um pai pra ela, oks? Bjus!

**Nicolle Snape: **Ela, realmente, parece estah com os quatro pneus arriados! HuHUahUAhUahuahuahUahu! Bjus!

**Konphyzck F. Lacerdinha**Ai, tortura eh pouco, pra descrever essa missão! Hehehehee! Eu tenho ctz q naum ficaria sem me... hrãn... aproveitar da situação! HUhaUahUahUAhUAH! Bjus!

**Lara: **O sevvie, convenhamos, tb eh um pouco complicado... Heheheheh! Mas, é claro, eu adoraria 'descomplicá-lo'! HuHAUahUahUahUAH! Vc naum? Bjus!

**xLuna-Lovegoodx: **Ai q boooooooooom, q vc tah gostando! XD Continue revisando, oks? Bjus!


	12. Fiel

**CAPÍTULO XII. FIEL**

O que ele quisesse...

Ele quase estremeceu, só de pensar em tudo que, de fato, _queria_ fazer com ela..

Mas que não podia, visto que ela era uma criminosa, uma Comensal que não fazia nada além de mentir.

Fechou a porta, lentamente.

Agora estava na hora de fazer o teatro final. Agora estava na hora de fazer com que ela acreditasse de uma vez por todas que ele era leal, e que passasse essa pequena informação para o seu Mestre... Ele seria ainda mais útil para a Ordem, depois que ela se fosse.

'_Se Merlin permitir, como Lucya.'_

Ele já não sabia se o que sentia por ela era amor ou ódio... Talvez uma mistura bizarra dos dois.

Manteve a voz dura, letal.

- Tentador. Mas eu não deixarei as minhas convicções por ninguém. O que inclui você.

O olho dela brilhou. Ao que parece, ela nem tentou esconder que ficava feliz ao saber que ele não traia o seu querido Mestre... Ele quase sorriu, sarcástico.

Ela se aproximou um pouco.

- Eu poderia te entregar a Dumbledore.

- Eu te mataria antes.

Ele voltou a se virar, esperando sair logo dali, sair de perto daquela tentação. Estava com tanto ódio.

As mãos macias tocaram o seu braço.

- Você não me mataria. Você me ama!

Virou-se mais uma vez.

Os olhos dele agora tinham uma fúria que ele não conseguiu controlar.

- Não interessa o que eu sinta. Eu não vou desertar minhas crenças.

E deixou a sala, satisfeito com a utilidade do que tinha dito; insatisfeito com aquela mulher.

XxXxXxX

Ela olhou o homem fechar a porta. E sorriu.

Finalmente, um peso tinha sido tirado das suas costas. Foi como se tudo voltasse a valer a pena...

Ele acabara de dar a confirmação final de que ele era, sim, um comensal da morte fiel aos seus princípios e suas crenças.

Agora ela não precisaria mais mentir... Os dois estariam juntos, combatendo Dumbledore e todos que se atrevessem a se meter no caminho que o seu mestre queria traçar. Eles estariam juntos, sim...

Ela sorriu.

Agora só faltaria mais uma coisa para deixar o seu mestre completamente satisfeito...

XxXxXxX

Ele irrompeu no quarto.

Pegou a garrafa de whisky que há tanto empoeirava o lugar... Nem se deu ao trabalho de procurar um copo.

Tragou longos goles, no gargalo, mesmo.

Fez o que devia. Com certeza, aquela piranha daria logo, logo, o recadinho ao Mestre dela... Diria que ele era apenas um cordeirinho fiel. Um pau-mandado... Exatamente como o Mestre almejava...

_Mestre_... Ele é que pensa que ainda é mestre de alguém.

Se aquele cadáver vivo soubesse o que os Comensais andam aprontando... Se eles soubessem o que confabulam pelas suas costas... O que Lúcio, o seu fiel Comensal, fala...

Ele estava querendo tomar o controle, subjugar Voldemort... Antes de ser preso, é claro. Agora tinha caído do seu pedestal e voltado a ser apenas mais um entre os Comensais... Mas logo surgiria outra liderança entre eles.

Piada.

O lado das trevas acabaria pro si só... Potter nem precisaria sujar as mãos.

_Potter_.

Talvez, se ele pensasse em como amolar o menino, o gosto daquela maldita boca sairia dele.

XxXxXxX

- Professor?

Ela tinha acabado de chegar à sala de Dumbledore. O plano tinha que seguir... A parte um, a tarefa principal dela, já estava concluída. Agora só faltava auxiliar Severo na espionagem... Se ele, com aquele jeitão todo, conseguiu a confiança do velho, ela certamente não precisaria fazer muito esforço...

Precisava apenas chegar com o seu sorriso meigo...

E ela estava tão feliz que nem era tão difícil fazê-lo.

O velho levantou o olhar, vendo-a. Abriu um largo sorriso... Ela pode perceber a sinceridade dentro daqueles olhos azuis.

- Ah, Katrina, entre, por favor! Aceita um pouco de chá?

Ela diminuiu um pouco o sorriso. Os olhos, deliberadamente mais preocupados, miraram o diretor.

- Melhor não. Não tenho estômago para beber qualquer coisa, com o assunto que vim tratar em mente.

O sorriso do diretor morreu. Com a cabeça, ela acenou para que ela se sentasse.

Ela se aproximou do bureau lentamente, tomando uma das duas cadeiras que ali estavam colocadas.

Depois que ela estava confortável, o diretor disse:

- Imagino que você veio para falar sobre a guerra, certo?

Ela fez o seu olhar ficar triste, sombrio. Mordeu ligeiramente o lábio.

- Sim. Eu disse antes, e confirmo: eu quero muito ajudar.

- Você tem um passado, Katrina. Eu não sei se posso deixar uma pessoa se envolver nisso motivada pela vingança.

- Não é vingança. Eu apenas não quero que aconteça com outras crianças o que aconteceu comigo. Foi muito difícil crescer sozinha.

_Hora das lágrimas._

O diretor se compadeceu. Segurou uma das suas mãos, deliberadamente pousadas sobre a mesa.

- Eu imagino...

- Não! Você não imagina... Alvo, o único lar amoroso que já conheci foi a casa dos meus pais. A minha avó me odiada... E, depois que ela morreu, eu fiquei sozinha... No orfanato, eu era deixada de lado, sempre... Rejeitavam-me porque eu _tinha_ família, eles diziam... Os casais também não me queriam, com medo de dar algum problema judicial, da minha família me reclamar... Em Beauxbatons, eu fiquei conhecida como a orfanzinha...

"A minha vida foi horrível, solitária... Ninguém merece passar a infância que eu passei... Eu apenas quero fazer isso ser possível."

'_Engula! Por favor, engula!'_

O velho a olhou lentamente... Talvez procurando algum traço de falsidade nas suas palavras, nas suas expressões... Mas ele jamais encontraria. Ela fora bastante cuidadosa. Ninguém, talvez nem quem tivesse lendo a sua mente, poderia descobrir que ela não falou uma palavra com sinceridade...

Afinal, o que o velho pensaria dela, se ela dissesse que a melhor coisa que já acontecera a ela fora o assassinato dos pais? O que pensaria dos motivos dela, se soubesse que ela sempre foi amada e popular em todos os lugares que freqüentara após a fatídica noite?

Finalmente, ele respondeu.

XxXxXxX

Sábado.

O único dia que ele tinha para não fazer nada, apenas amargar a sua maravilhosa vida... O único dia em que ele se permitia dormir. E, nesse dia, o velho maldito chama uma reunião.

Tudo bem, havia muito a ser dito.

Tudo bem, há muito tempo não havia reuniões.

Mas tinha que ser logo no sábado, de quatro da manhã?

'_Inferno!'_

Ele adentrou a casa no largo Grimmauld nº 12.

Já estava quase cumprimentando todos, quando a viu.

XxXxXxX

Reviews, por favor.

**Nicolle Snape: **Naum, naum... O amor da minha vida soube manter a sanidade! XD Eu non saberia resistir a esse joginho... Vc conseguiria? Hehehee! Bjus!

**Sheyla Snape: **Sevvie EH show! Heheheeh! O meu querido maridinho Voldie, além de papi dela, eh o Mestre... Ela o ama e o teme. Eh razão suficiente pra ser uma cadelinha obediente, non acha? PS.: Jah mandei o cap da assassina pra Karlinha, logo, logo eu vou postá-lo! Bjus!

**Dark-Bride: **Olaaaaaaah! Pensei q tinha desistido d mim! XD Como foi d férias?

**xLuna-Lovegoodx: **Vc tah com PENA da Katrina? O.o Sério? Noussa, como vc eh boazinha! Hehehee! Bjus!

**Lara: **Sim, vc me conheçe, e não acontecerá quase nd do que vc disse! uHAuHAuHAUhUahUAhUAhUAhu! Ainda assim, teoria interessante! Gostei! Bjus!


	13. Mentiras e Revelações

**CAPÍTULO XIII. MENTIRAS E REVELAÇÕES**

Já se tinha passado meia hora desde o início da, talvez, pior reunião da Ordem da Fênix que ele participara.

Não era nada fácil medir cada palavra... Mentir, e parecer convincente a ponto de que Katrina soubesse que ele estava mentindo, e que Dumbledore nem chegasse a desconfiar disso.

Claro, ele mudaria o seu discurso... Assim, que a aquela maldita saísse dali.

Por que Dumbledore tinha que ser tão tolo? Ele disse para que o velho não confiasse muito em Katrina. Dissera que as aparências enganam... Mas, mais uma vez, não foi ouvido. E agora ela estava ali, ouvindo tudo o que a Ordem sabia... E certamente prontinha para passar as informações para o Lorde das Trevas...

Provavelmente faria isso assim que saísse dali.

Pelo menos aquele sufoco já estava perto de terminar, com Dumbledore dizendo as últimas palavras antes de liberar todos.

Mas antes...

- Severo?

- Sim, diretor?

- Você já conseguiu descobrir qual o carcereiro que facilitou a fuga de Malfoy?

Ele olhou de relance para o lado. Os grandes olhos azuis de Katrina o fitavam demoradamente. Ele suspirou.

- Nenhum.

Agora eram todos os outros olhos que o fitavam incrédulos.

Ele continuou.

- Ao que parece, foi tudo falta de segurança, mesmo. Lúcio disse que desde que fora preso tinha descoberto uma falha temporal entre a troca de pessoal do turno da noite. A ala em que ele estava ficava sem vigília por cinco minutos, exatamente. Quinze minutos antes, o carcereiro dava a última refeição. Ele o atacou e fugiu, vestido de carcereiro, durante a troca de turno.

O silêncio reinou na sala por um momento. Katrina, então falou.

- Na verdade, isso é bem possível. Se havia essa falha temporal, não havia como o outro carcereiro, o do turno da noite, visse o anterior... Talvez eles nem se conhecessem. E, a julgar pela quantidade absurda de áreas que aquela prisão tem, os guardas e porteiros não devem conhecer todos os carcereiros.

Todos da sala, então, concordaram, embora bastante desconfiados... É, Katrina já tinha conquistado todos eles. _Ótimo_. Ele olhou de relance para Remo Lupin, que só faltava comer a moça com o olhar...

Quem sabe, agora, ela não começa a querer dormir com o lobisomem e o deixar em paz?

A reunião foi dada por encerrada.

E Katrina não esperou um só minuto para deixar a casa.

Ele se virou para fitar o diretor, que, com um sorriso no rosto, dizia.

- Boa moça, a Katrina. Você devia prestar atenção nela, Severo.

E agora o velho queria dar conselhos amorosos a ele! Maravilha! Agora, sim, estava na hora de ele e de todos aqueles babacas da ordem ouvir algumas verdades...

- Eu presto atenção nela, Alvo. _Muita_. Você é quem devia prestar mais atenção a essa tão _boa_ moça.

XxXxXxX

Ela estava ajoelhada aos pés daquele homem que tanto admirava. Tudo que tinha passado desde o dia que entrara em Hogwarts tinha valido a pena, só por causa daquele dia, daquela hora.

Onde ela pôde dar a notícia.

- Milorde, hoje eu tive a confirmação definitiva de que Severo não é o traidor. Ele está muito longe disso. Eu, inclusive, ousaria dizer que ele é um dos seus mais fies comensais.

As pupilas horrorizantes em fenda a miravam, perfurando. Talvez até felicitado com aquela idéia que ela estava passando.

Tudo pela felicidade do seu Mestre.

A voz dele veio baixa, perigosa.

- Como?

- Primeiramente, eu fiz o que o senhor mandou. O seduzi. Cheguei a ponto de quase ir para a cama com ele. E então disse que, se ele largasse tudo ele poderia ter _o que quisesse_ de mim. – Ela abriu um sorriso – E ele não quis nada. Disse que preferiria me matar a trair as suas convicções.

O homem assentiu lentamente.

- Continue.

- Eu disse que ele não me mataria porque me amava. E ele não negou isso. Apenas disse que sentimentos vêm depois de crença. Logo eu já me dei por satisfeita, já cheguei à conclusão definitivamente que ele não trai a nossa causa.

- Eu não sinto que isso é suficiente.

- Eu sei. Deixe-me terminar: logo depois, eu fui falar com Dumbledore, e fui aceita na Ordem. Fui acordada no meio da madrugada com uma convocação para reunião. Ele estava lá, espionando. Dumbledore sabe que ele é comensal, mas pensa que ele espiona para ele! Severo deu uma série de informações absurdas, que, com certeza, atrapalhará a Ordem, fará com que os seus planos dêem errado!

Pela primeira vez, talvez, ela viu o seu Mestre sorrir. Não era uma visão muito boa, mas, mesmo assim, ele estava feliz. Isso era o que bastava para ela.

O homem se aproximou lentamente e segurou a sua mão.

- Katrina, Severo, agora, provou ser um fiel comensal... E é um homem de boa família, distinto. E solteiro. Seria muito bom para ele se casar com uma moça de puro-sangue... como você, embora os seus pais não mereçam muita consideração. E essa união só viria a me fortalecer. Casamentos são laços que fortalecem qualquer revolução.

O seu coração pulou.

- Mestre, o senhor está querendo...?

- Sim. Um casamento entre meus dois comensais. Quero filhos, que serão educados segundo a minha doutrina. Se ele realmente nutre sentimentos por você, não será difícil casá-lo... A menos que você não queira.

Ela sorriu.

- Ele é um bom homem. Não será mal passar a minha vida ao seu lado.

- Ótimo. Então vá até o seu futuro marido e se revele. Eu quero que os seus herdeiros venham rápido.

O sorriso dela se alargou ainda mais, só de pensar na forma que os herdeiros seriam feitos. Apenas assentiu e se apressou em sair dali, voltando o mais rápido possível para Hogwarts... Mais especificamente para a masmorra de um professor carrancudo.

XxXxXxX

- Sente-se, Alvo, sentem-se, todos vocês. Essa reunião ainda não está acabada.

Mais uma vez ele experimentou os olhares hostis voltarem a ele. Não era amado, ele sabia... Mas as pessoas não precisavam explicitar os seus maus sentimentos.

Não que ele se importasse, é claro.

Antes de voltar a sua cadeira, Dumbledore perguntou.

- O que se passa, Severo?

- Vocês, sendo cegos.

Ele ouviu um ou outro ruído que explicitava a exasperação das pessoas... Mas não se importou. Só queria falar tudo, de uma vez.

Quando todos já estavam em seus lugares, ele começou.

- Todas as informações que forneci hoje foram falsas. E todas aquelas que foram fornecidas tornar-se-ão falsas também. Todos os planos expostos deverão ser mudados. _Radicalmente_ mudados.

- Por que? – McGonagall perguntou, rolando os olhos.

- Porque ao invés de me escutarem, vocês trouxeram uma Comensal da Morte para dentro dessa reunião.

Todos se olhavam e cochichavam, incrédulos. A raiva dele até se atenuou, ao ver que ele não fora, realmente, o único a ser enganado. E se sentiu bem, sendo superior... Vendo que ela não conseguiu enganá-lo por tanto tempo... Ao contrário de todos os outros.

Continuou, atraindo de volta todas as atenções novamente.

- Sim, a doce Katrina White é uma comensal da morte. Uma das bem fiéis.

Ele passou a hora seguinte contando porque não tinha revelado a verdade, e contando os planos verdadeiros do Lorde... A reorganização dos planos ficaria para uma oura hora.

Ele só queria mesmo era voltar para Hogwarts, para a sua masmorra, e descansar.

XxXxXxX

Reviews, por favor.

**Nicolle Snape: **Ele naum contou logo pq queria primeiro descobrir o que ela queria com ele, o objetivo da farsa toda... e depois pq queria primeiro provar, usando ela, para o Voldie que ele era 'fiel'. E também pra fz uma vingancinha, tb! Hehehe!

Dumbledore simplesmente naum tinha motivo algum pra desconfiar dela... Os pais dela tinham sido mortos por comensais, ela viveu um bom tempo entre trouxas... Nunca tinha feito mal pra uma mosquinha sequer... Ela era o exemplo de "boa moça"... Heheheh! Ela, tecnicamente, nunca tivera contatos com comensais... O Voldie fez questão que essa fosse a img passada, justamente pra naum poderem desconfiar dela... Hehehe!

Sim, a Katrina eh fogo... Odeio ela! HuehUEhUUEhH!

Lucya... Cenas da próxima fic... HuHAuahuhauhauahuHAu!

Bjus!

**Dark-Bride: **UAHuahUhauHAuHAuHAuHAuHAuh! A fic estah acabando, o tempo dela se ferrar estah se esgotando! HUEhUEhUEhuehuhUEhu! Eu tb odeio ela! XD Bjus!

**Lara: **Non duvide do nosso caso... Enquanto Dumbly tinhas todos os motivos pra desconfiar do Sevvie, ele naum tinha nenhum pra desconfiar da Katrina, como jah disse pra Nicolle! Hehehee! A Katrina eh uma pessoa, simplesmente, fora de qualquer suspeita... Lembre-se q o Sevvie jah colocou pra dentro da escola o Quirrel e o falso Moody, neh? O bom-velhinho-que-não-é-papai-noel tb erra! HHAuHauHauahUHauahuHA! Bjus!


	14. A Farsa Continua

**CAPÍTULO XIV. A FARSA CONTINUA**

Ele chegou ao seu quarto, nas masmorras... Estava cansado. Apenas queria deitar... E ficar deitado. Há muito tempo que ele não dormia, que apenas ficava se virando na cama, de um lado para o outro. Há algum tempo, ele teria dito que era tudo culpa do Lorde das Trevas e tudo que ele tinha que fazer, tudo que ele era obrigado a fazer, para manter o disfarce...

Mas ultimamente ele tinha perdido o sono por causa dela. Somente dela.

E como ele se odiava por isso.

Observou a sua prateleira. Achou uma boa poção do sono. Claro, como ele tinha que estar sempre alerta, ele alterava a poção, que, ao invés que proporcionar um sono pesado, o dava um sono leve, que o deixava desperto a qualquer uivada do vento. Tudo porque tinha que estar _sempre alerta_.

Mas não estava alerta agora.

Sobressaltou-se quando uma mão delicada tocou o seu ombro.

Virou-se. Era ela.

- Severo...

Aquele maldito sorriso doce estava estampado em seu rosto... Mas, dessa vez, havia algo diferente. Ela parecia estar mais relaxada.

'_Sensação de dever cumprido.'_

Zangou-se. Tirou a mão dela e fugiu do seu cheiro doce de rosas.

- O que diabos você está fazendo aqui, Katrina?

Ela se aproximou. Muito.

- Te esperando.

Ele suspirou. A farsa continuava, ele sabia. Tinha que continuar fingindo que não sabia de nada, ou acabaria destruindo o tempo de torturante fingimento.

- No meu quarto? Não é o lugar mais apropriado.

- Mas é esse o único canto que eu quero estar. No seu quarto.

Ela se aproximou mais. Ficou de frente para ele. As mãos foram ao seu peito, desavergonhadas... Deslizando de cima para baixo... _Muito_ baixo.

Ele tentou se conter.

Ela ficou na ponta dos pés e levantou o rosto, deixando o seu lábio roçar no rosto dele, até perto da orelha. Sussurrou.

- Na sua cama... Embaixo da você... E com você dentro de mim.

As mãos dela desceram mais um pouco. Ele sentiu um arrepio elétrico atravessar o seu corpo. Amaldiçoou-se por não conseguir resistir àquela mulher.

Respirou fundo.

Segurou-a pela cintura e a afastou.

A farsa continuava.

- Eu pensei que você não quisesse nada com um assassino imundo.

Mais uma vez, ela se aproximou.

O sorriso já não era mais o doce, que ao anjo sempre carregava... Era um sorriso malicioso, luxurioso... Do jeito que um diabo carregaria.

Sim, ela estava se revelando.

As mãos dela, agora, se concentram nos botões da própria blusa... Abrindo-os, um por um, lentamente, enquanto se aproximava. Ao chegar no último, estava perto dele de novo. Encarando-o, de uma maneira irresistível.

- Talvez. Mas um assassino limpinho até que vai...

Ele quase riu. Mas se impediu.

Ela ficou o olhando, com aquela blusa aberta... Quase revelando os seios... Um pouco de vento seria suficiente para separar aquelas partes e deixar o seu busto farto exposto...

Como ele queria...

Como ele _a_ queria.

Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha, dando mais um passo.

- Você não vai tirar a minha blusa?

Ele não conseguia tirar os olhos dela... Como se estivesse enfeitiçado.

Ela se colocou na ponta dos pés novamente... Encostou os seus lábios no dele. Mordiscou avidamente.

Com as suas mãos, segurou as mãos dele. E o obrigou a tocar a sua barriga... E a deslizar até os seus seios...

Tão fartos, macios... Ela o soltou... Mas ele não largou. Não queria largar. Ela sorriu. Ele apertou-os. Massageou os bicos, tão intumescentes pela excitação.

Ela deu um pequeno gemido.

Estava cada vez mais difícil ignorar a pressão latejante que ele tinha entre as pernas.

Era cada vez mais impossível ignorá-la.

Então não se conteve.

Com um movimento rápido, ele soltou a seu seio, apertou a sua cintura e a trouxe para mais perto. Aproveitou a proximidade das bocas para beijá-la com a fome de quem há muito espera por esse momento.

Ela o abraçou forte, correspondendo às suas investidas despudoradas.

Ele começou a guiá-la para a cama.

Tirou a blusa. E, então, viu, no braço esquerdo daquela bela mulher, a marca negra.

Obrigou-se a afastar-se. A farsa continuava.

Ela, ofegante, perguntou:

- O que foi?

- Você é uma Comensal.

Ela então olhou para a marca. E deu de ombros. Aproximou, se, com o sorriso malicioso de volta ao belo rosto.

- Surpresa.

E o trouxe de volta, com uma força que ele não poderia imaginar que ela tivesse.

O empurrou na cama.

Subiu nele, suas mãos novamente deslizando para a parte mais sensível do seu corpo. O olhou com malícia. Abriu a calça.

Ele tinha que resistir.

Rapidamente se colocou por cima dela. A olhou, duro.

- Pare.

Ela franziu o cenho. Sorriu, sem-graça.

- Por que? Nós dois queremos isso! Não há empecilhos.

- Porque você mentiu?

- Ele mandou. Eu tive que testar você. Mas agora é real. Agora é _real_.

'_Agora é real.'_

Ele a encarou por um momento. Como saber se ela falara a verdade?

'_Que se dane!'_

Mas, quando ia beijá-la, uma dor em seu braço esquerdo o fez esquivar-se.

Ele se ajoelhou.

Ela se sentou, cobrindo os seios com os braços.

- O nosso mestre está chamando. – sorriu – Vamos. E depois continuamos com tudo.

Sim, a farsa continuaria.

XxXxXxX

Reviews, por favor.

**Nicolle Snape: **Surtando? Td eh possível... Hehehehhe! E agora, depois desse cap, o que vc acha q vai acontecer?

**Sheyla Snape: **Senti mta falta dos seus coments, sim! Entrei em depressão e quase me matei! HuAHUHauauAH!1 E non. Ela non se ferra nesse, naum... Ela quase q eh ferrada pelo Sevvie, isso sim!1 huHAuAhuahuahuHA! Bjus!

**Lara: **Aiaiai, como essa minha amiga eh sentimental... Não. Naum foi o Sevvie q botou o Moody e o Quirrel para Hoggy... Foi o cabeça dura do Dumbly, msm... O q eu quis dz com isso eh q ele pd se enganar, quando naum tem motivos para duvidar da pessoa! XD Bjus!

**Dark-Bride: **As pessoas eh q naum sabem o q perdem…. O Sevvie eh o melhor personagem dos últimos tempos! XD Com um pouquinho d bom senso, qq um vê isso! Bjus!

Prox cap eh o penúltimo...


	15. A Última Missão de Katrina

**CAPÍTULO XV. A ÚLTIMA MISSÃO DE KATRINA**

Aquele lugar sempre o aterrorizava. Era ali que os seus piores pesadelos se passavam. Sempre as mesmas imagens se repetindo na cabeça dele, sem cessar... Ele matava, violentava... Torturava como se isso fosse uma coisa boa. Tinha prazer em fazer isso.

_No passado._

Agora essas imagens povoavam os seus mais infames sonhos. E tudo sempre se passava ali.

Não entendia o que estava acontecendo. O Lorde há muito, não o chamava para realizar nenhuma missão. Aparentemente, ele preferia que ele ficasse em Hogwarts, cuidando das suas tarefas de espião... Apenas se entocando em salas, escutando conversas...

Não que ele o fizesse, é claro.

Mas agora já estava tudo explicado. Aquele resto humano desconfiara, com razão, das suas atividades... De alguma forma, ele chegou a saber que ele não estava mais o apoiando, que ele passava informações valiosas para o outro lado.

Um grito veio do longe.

Katrina o olhou, ligeiramente assustada.

- O está acontecendo? O nosso mestre pode estar em perigo!

Mas quanta presteza, a daquela mulher. Uma comensal fiel e falsa, exatamente como Lúcio tinha falado. De alguma forma, ele não queria acreditar... Sempre preferiu pensa, bem ao fundo, que ela era sincera, que Lúcio estava enganado... Ou que Lúcio _o enganara_.

Embora soubesse que o seu velho amigo, apesar de todos os seus defeitos, jamais mentiria para ele. Principalmente numa conversa informal, descontraída.

Mais um grito. O rosto de Katrina se contraiu, horrorizada.

Ele teve que parecer um pouco preocupado. Ainda estava jogando. Precisava parecer sincero em suas convicções.

Lentamente, ele vestiu a sua horrenda máscara branca. A examinou e disse.

- Vamos logo. A ação está acontecendo nesse exato momento.

Sem hesitar, a bela moça abaixou a sua máscara e vestiu o capuz. Logo os dois se colocavam a correr, até uma cena inusitada, que ele pensava que não veria em muito tempo...

A casa estava cercada por Aurores. Impossível saber como, mas o ministério descobrira e tinha armado uma armadilha, na tentativa de capturar e matar o lorde... Tentativa que seria frustrada, naturalmente... Embora ele fosse fazer absolutamente tudo para que tivessem sucesso.

Aquela chamada não tinha sido para uma missão. Fora um pedido de socorro.

Katrina não esperou, não analisou a cena por sequer um segundo. Assim que percebeu que o seu mestre poderia estar em perigo, empunhou a varinha e correu em socorro daquele que tanto venerava.

Mas ele não. Ele ficou parado por mais um segundo. O seu disfarce estava em jogo. Tinha que calcular como agiria, para manter a sua farsa sem prejudicar os planos do ministério.

Olhou os aurores lentamente. Avistou duas figuras bastante conhecidas: Ninfadora Tonks e Quin Shacklebolt. Quase se alegrou. Empunhou a varinha e seguiu para a cena de combate.

XxXxXxX

- Estupefaça!

Ela se alegrou em ver mais um auror caído no chão, gemendo. Apressou-se até a porta da casa. Tinha que ajudar o mestre. Ele estava em perigo, ele precisava fugir.

Ele era grande, ela sabia, mas podia estar precisando do seu auxílio... E ele a auxiliara tantas vezes... Ela não podia deixá-lo sozinho agora...

Os enviados do ministério eram muitos, a briga estava feia... Ela já não sabia se os comensais poderiam se livrar ilesos... Mas ela faria com que o seu mestre saísse vivo e continuasse a pregar o seu propósito.

Com um feitiço, ela explodiu a porta da casa. Preocupar-se-ia com sutilezas depois. Subiu as escadas correndo. No quarto, viu Voldemort, que a espiava a janela.

- Milorde?

Ele se virou lentamente, examinado-a totalmente.

Não a reconhecia.

Ela tirou a máscara. O rosto do homem se aliviou. E, então, voltou a espiar a batalha pela janela.

- Katrina... Você não devia estar lá em baixo, se tornando uma comensal de verdade?

- Vim para ter certeza de que o senhor está bem. Você precisa sair daqui... Não é seguro.

- Eu sei. Mas eles não podem me pegar. Eles não podem me destruir.

- Eu ficaria mais tranqüila se o senhor viesse comigo. Vamos pelos fundos! Saímos devagar, ninguém nos verá. E então o senhor desaparata. Para longe.

Depois de relutar um pouco, o senhor das trevas decidiu que seria melhor não arriscar nada. E saiu com ela pelos fundos a mansão.

XxXxXxX

Ele já tinha derrubado dois aurores. Não podia dar na vista. Precisava se aproximar de Tonks e Shacklebolt... Ele precisava...

- Crucio!

Um auror caiu no chão... Mas ele não tinha aplicado muita força naquele feitiço... Ele o fizera muito fraco, para ter certeza de que ele pudesse se levantar logo em seguida, ileso.

Mais dois passos, apenas mais dois passos...

Shacklebolt estava prestes a atacar um outro comensal. Era a chance.

Por trás do auror, ele se entocou. Num movimento rápido, ele pegou a ponta da sua varinha e a levou até o pescoço do auror, num gesto que pareceria, para muitos, um ameaçador convite para um duelo.

- Sou eu – ele disse em voz baixa – Eu quero que você me contra-ataque e me prenda. Depois eu invento uma fuga.

Imperceptivelmente para os olhos de longe, Shacklebolt assentiu. Logo aplicou um forte golpe no seu braço, fazendo-o perder a varinha. Uma cotovelada na boca do estomago.

Ele se esquivou.

E então, a varinha estava em seu pescoço. Posições invertidas.

XxXxXxX

- Vá, mestre.

Ele desaparatou.

Pronto, ela tinha o salvado do ataque eminente. Agora só faltava se tornar uma comensal de verdade. Tinha que voltar para a batalha.

Apressou-se.

Logo chegava à frente da casa, aonde a ação acontecia.

Mas uma imagem adentrou os olhos dela e a chocou.

No meio da confusão, um homem alto estava sendo rendido, subjugado.

Ela logo reconheceu aquela estrutura corporal tão desejada – era Severo.

Ele estava sendo preso. Os terrores de Azkaban o esperavam. A dor, o sofrimento, a desesperança...

Uma onda de desespero se apossou do corpo dela.

Apenas então ela descobriu o que era aquilo que sempre apertava o seu coração quando chegava perto dele, aquele calor que ele emanava, mas só ela sentia, aquele desespero de estar longe dele, e aquele sufocamento doce quando estava perto.

Ela entendeu todas essas emoções.

_Ela, somente então, descobriu que o amava._

Mordeu o lábio. Não podia deixar. Não iria permitir que o seu amado fosse jogado numa prisão imunda. Jamais. Antes ela do que ele. Correu para agir.

XxXxXxX

Ele já estava ajoelhado, esperando para ser levado e tudo ter um fim... Quando sentiu o pesado corpo negro de Shacklebolt cair por cima dele. As amarras desapareceram. Ele se apressou em se levantar e olhar quem aconteceu.

Paralisou.

Um comensal estava lá, segurando a sua varinha que tinha sido usurpada pelo golpe de Shacklebolt, estendendo-a para ele.

Quem seria aquela figura? Comensais não costumavam ajudar seus companheiros, a não ser em último caso... O que não era o caso.

Ele conhecia... Tinha certeza.

Mas mal teve tempo de pensar: rapidamente, Tonks correu até o local para ajudar o amigo que fora atingido... Segurou a misteriosa comensal pelos abraços tomou-lhe a varinha. Shacklebolt se levantou. Sussurrou:

- Vá!

Ele deu dois passos para trás, vendo o comensal ser rendido e preso.

Paralisou quando escutou a vozinha do seu anjo ressonando por baixo daquela mascara.

- Severo...

_Como a amava..._

XxXxXxX

Enquanto era rendida, ela o viu ir embora.

XxXxXxX

Reviews, por favor.

Penúltimo cap... Penúltima chance d fz uma autora feliz com os seus comentários...

**Nicolle Snape: **Seria taum bonitinho um casamento dos dois, naum? Olha só, ela ama ele! XD Ai, releve! Estou romântica, hj! XD

**Sheyla Snape: **E a cena final se aproxima... Cadê seu coment na assassina? E a resposta do email? Hein? Hein? HEIN!

**Mayara: **Ah, mas ela ama ele, coitada... Ela salvou ele! Ai, como eu tow romântica...

**xLuna-Lovegoodx: **E ela descobrindo estar apaixonada por ele? E salvando ele? Mais ainda... Aiai... Preciso assistir duro d matar e ver se paro com esse ataque de romantismo!

**Lara: **As próximas... Ai, nem sei! A Outra Noiva do Lobo eh a mais próxima... Jah tah td no meu pc, falta soh ter coragem d mandar betar... Acho q faço isso quando acabar d postar Fantasmas... E a sua?

**Dark-Bride: **Non, non... Eu naum meti a cobra em lugar nenhum... Esse foi o problema! HuHAuAHuAhuAhuAhuh! Ah, escrever uma fic com o Sevvie eh fácil... Eh soh pensar nele! Ae vc pega tds as besteiras q se passaram na sua mente e junta num papel... Dah certo! Hehehe!

**Oracle of Moon: **Mas ela ama ele... Taaaaaaaaaaum fofo! Eh sério! Vou assisitir duro d matar agora meeeesmo! Preciso parar com esse romantismo!


	16. Game Over

**CAPÍTULO XVI. GAME OVER**

Ping... Ping... Ping...

Chovia lá fora. Ou será que não?

Ela se encolheu mais no fundo daquela cela fria.

Ping... ping... ping...

Já tinham se passado três meses... Ou seriam mais? Ou menos?

Não... Não podia ser menos... É. _Três_. Definitivamente três.

Ping... ping.. ping...

Estranho... O maldito barulho de goteira parecia estar vindo da própria cela...

Ela olhou ao redor... E ali estava, bem ao seu lado, uma goteira que pingava incansavelmente!

Ping... ping... ping...

'_Bingo!'_

Ela deu um sorriso demente. Correu para a outra extremidade da cela. Pegou um pano e colocou no pé da goteira. O barulho cessou instantaneamente.

Ela gargalhou debilmente.

E parou.

'_Eu já estou enlouquecendo...'_

E voltou a gargalhar.

E a chorar.

XxXxXxX

Ele observou aquela mulher dentro da sela.

Já tinha se passado sete meses da sua prisão, e somente agora ele tomara coragem para ir vê-la. E ela estava deplorável.

As suas roupas rasgadas, os belos cabelos, outrora loiros e brilhosos, estavam opacos, sem vida. Estava muito magra, isso se podia perceber pelo seu rosto. E seus olhos...

Aquelas belas piscinas azuis agora eram vazias... Perdidas. Ele há algum tempo observava o comportamento dela – andando de um lado para outro, olhando para os quatro cantos da cela, sem focalizar nada... Sorrindo chorando... Perdida em pensamentos.

Sete meses...

E ele ainda sentia o coração bater mais forte. Mesmo ela estando daquele jeito.

Espiou o carcereiro.

- Ela está louca?

O homem robusto deu de ombros.

- Não se sabe. Ela fica assim, de vez em quando. Mas logo depois está sentada ereta, pedindo chá... Sabe, ela parece ficar lúcida ás vezes.

- Eu vou entrar.

O carcereiro usou a sua varinha para afastar os fios verdes que cercavam a cela.

Com passos firmes, ele entrou. Aproximou-se da mulher, que ainda não tinha tomado conhecimento da sua presença.

- Katrina?

Ela o olhou... e ele compreendeu o que o carcereiro tinha dito: momentos de lucidez. Aquele era um.

Os seus olhos azuis, assim que o focalizaram, se encheram de uma alegria ingênua. Ela sorriu e se ergueu, jogando-se aos seus braços.

E ele não pode fazer nada, senão abraçá-la.

Katrina choramingou.

- Eu pensei que você não vinha... Três meses...

- _Sete_.

A sua voz saíra dura, cruel. Afugentou a mulher.

- Sete?

Ela franziu o cenho.

- Sim.

- E você não veio me ver?

Ele desviou o olhar. O anjo estava de volta... e estava magoado.

Mas era exatamente para isso que ele estava lá. Para machucá-la, para dizer toda verdade. Vestiu a sua máscara de frieza.

- Não, eu não vim. Embora tenha que admitir que, se eu soubesse que lhe ver enjaulada seria tão compensador, teria vindo antes.

Os olhos se encheram de lágrimas.

Mentira. Mas tinha que mentir. Ela também mentira para ele. Ela merecia absolutamente tudo o que estava acontecendo com ela.

- Severo...

- Você está presa por minha causa. Eu quis.

Ela recuou mais um passo.

- Mas...

- O traidor existia, Katrina. Ele existe. _Sou eu_.

- Não! Você era sincero! Você espionava...

- _Para a Ordem_. Ainda o faço.

Ela avançou para cima dele... Mas segurar as suas fracas mãos que tentavam agredi-lo era bem fácil. Tinha que continuar despejando a verdade, sem piedade... Ela não tivera piedade dele.

- A sua prisão apenas ocorreu por que eu quis, porque eu deixei.

- NÃO! Eu te salvei! Você ia ser preso! Tinha que fugir!

Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha. Fez com que o seu semblante parecesse sarcástico através de um risinho.

- Eu não estava sendo preso. O Auror que fingia me prender era da Ordem. A outra Auror que lhe prendeu também era da Ordem. Se eu quisesse, era só pedir para que eles parassem, e você estaria lá fora, gozando a sua liberdade.

Ela fechou o olho e lentamente recuou na sala, até o canto da parede que estava inicialmente. Sentou-se, abraçando os joelhos. Disse bem baixinho.

- Eu o salvei por um amor que pensava ser retribuído.

Ele sentiu uma ligeira pontada no coração. Estava ficando difícil demais. Tinha que por um fim. Logo.

Ela continuou.

- Você não me amava? – voltou a olhá-lo – nunca me amou?

Não conseguiria segurar a máscara da indiferença por muito tempo. Apenas finalizou a sua visita.

- Adeus, Katrina. Espero sinceramente que você morra e apodreça nessa cela.

E saiu.

XxXxXxX

Ela olhou aquele homem partir sentindo a fúria crescer em seu corpo.

Como ele ousara feri-la? Enganá-la? Usá-la?

Mentir, enganar... Sim, ela tinha o feito, mas não fora por mal.

Ele...

Ele iria pagar.

Sim... Iria.

Ela se vingaria.

- Me aguarde, Severo Snape... Me aguarde!

_**FIM**_

**XxXxXxX**

Acabou.

Agradeço imensamente a vocês que leram e revisaram... Aos que leram eu não revisaram, eu também agradeço, mas naum tão imensamente! HuHAuHAuahuahUAh! Lembrem-se que vcs ainda têm chance de me deixar saber que vcs leram!

Obrigada também à Amanda, que betou essa fic, e à Sheyla Snape, que foi a primeira pessoa que leu e me disse que naum estava tão ruim quanto eu pensava! XD

Continuações? Sim, sim... Duas, na verdade. Uma com a vingança de Katrina e outra com a história de Sevvie e Lucya – embora eu, sinceramente, esteja morrendo de preguiça de fazê-las, e me ocupando com A Outra Noiva do Lobo e com Seres da Noite, minhas novas fics, q vcs vão ler, não? Hehehehe!

**Nicolle Snape: **Não, naum vai dar pra os dois ficarem juntos! HuHAuHAuAHuAH! Ai, q triste! Tow me odiando por isso! Bjos!

**Sheyla Snape: **Como foi no concurso? E cadê meu email?

**Carol Black: **hHAuhauhauhauhauHAuhUah! Ah, mas pense no Sevvie por esse ponto d vista! Faz bem para a pele! HuHAuHAuAhUH! Bjos!

**Dark-Bride: **Naum! Eles naum ficaram juntos! Q triiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiste! Espero q vc tenha gostado pelo menos um pouquinho! HuHAuHuAHuAhUH! Bjos!

**Oracle of Moon: **Sim, sim... Último cap! O final! E sim, a biscate de uma figa se ferrou! Hehehehehehe! Bjos!


End file.
